Mujer, no objeto
by Vanessa For
Summary: Bella acaba como una prostituta en Nueva York. Se enamora de Edward, el único cabellero que la trata por lo que es: una mujer y no un objeto sexual. MAL SUMMARY. T por "Lemmons"? RE-EDITADA DESDE EL CAPÍTULO 4... HISTORIA MUCHO MEJOR QUE SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

Mujer, no objeto.

Bella POV

Di un pequeño saltito para bajarme del autobús. Caminé la calle que faltaba y entré a la cafetería acompañada por el tintineo de la campanita.

Emmett alzó la cara y me sonrió, me senté en un banquito frente a la barra justo enfrente de él.

-Hola Bells-. Me dijo y le do un trapazo a la barra. -¿Qué tal tú día?

-Uf, mal, Grace entró en crisis por que hoy no hubo tantos clientes y nos sacó antes-. Dije y me sacudí un poco el pelo.

-Yo me alegraría si fuera tú-. Me dijo y soltó una risita. Le eché una mirada envenenada, dejó de reírse. –Lo siento-. Dijo haciendo voz chillona. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y tú día?

-Igual de divertido que siempre-. Sarcasmo. –Voy a dejar esto y nos vamos-. Dijo señalando su delantal.

Asentí y se metió a la cocina.

Emmett era mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho. Era una de las pocas personas que me aceptaban a pesar de lo que era.

Salió por otra puerta.

-Vámonos-. Me dijo. Me levanté del banco y caminé a la puerta. La abrí y la detuve para que Emmett saliera.

Caminamos por las calles aún con vida de Nueva York hasta llegar a donde yo vivía.

Emmett se aventó en el sofá y encendió el televisor.

-¿Tienes palomitas?-. Me preguntó.

-No, alguien llamado Emmett las desapareció-. Dijo y me serví agua.

-Ese cabrón debe de ser genial-. Dijo con una sonrisa. Puse los ojos en blanco y me boté a su lado.

No vimos el televisor ni diez minutos.

-Es muy tarde… vengo mañana-. Dijo Emmett, me sacudió el pelo y se levantó del sofá. Le di un manotazo. Él rió y salió.

-Adiós-. Le dije antes de que cerrara. Me enseñó su mano a manera de despedida y cerró la puerta.

Suspiré y me metí la mano a los pantalones para sacar el dinero que gané de mi ropa interior.

Planché los arrugados billetes con las manos y los puse en montón para contarlos.

Solo había ganado cien dólares, pero eso me bastaba, con eso a completaba para pagarle a mi maldito "novio" mi maldita renta, luego juntaría más para pagar cable, teléfono y todo eso…

Me rasqué la cabeza y me levanté para irme a mi habitación.

Gracias a mí trabajo vivía a todo lujo… pero eso no me hacía feliz…

Me quité los pantalones y me dejé la sudadera.

Abrí mi MAC y revisé mis correos, había uno de Charlie… si supiera lo que soy estaría muerta.

Según Charlie, yo estaba en una universidad en NY y tenía un trabajo de camarera.

Me sentía un asco de persona…

Cerré la MAC y apagué las luces… no tardé en dormirme.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! Maldita sea ¡Abre la maldita puerta!-. Gritó alguien mientras golpeaba la puerta repetidas veces y con violencia.

Me levanté de un brinco y corrí temblando a abrir la puerta.

-Mike… yo… yo…-. Dije cuando abría la puerta. Mike respiraba fuerte, estaba enojado ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá estado tocando? Fue el suficiente para hacerlo enojar.

-¿Tú qué?-. Me dijo de mal modo y me empujó para entrar al departamento. Azotó la puerta. -¿Tienes mi dinero?

-S… si-. Tartamudeé y fui corriendo a mi habitación para sacer los billetes y entregárselos.

Los contó y los guardó en su bolsillo, luego me dedicó una fría mirada.

Me crucé de brazos y vi al piso, nerviosa.

-Eres una estúpida… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve golpeando la maldita puerta?-. No lo sabía, pero sabía que me saldría caro.

-Lo… lo siento, estaba dormida.

-¡¿Dormida?-. Dijo y dio un paso hacia mí. Me dio un bofetón que casi me tumba al suelo pero él me jaló el brazo con fuerza antes de que cayera y no movió su mano de ahí.

-Me estás lastimando-. Susurré tomando suavemente su mano.

-¿Si? ¿Te estoy lastimando?-. Dijo y me dio otro bofetón. -¿Te estoy lastimando?-. Me dio otro. -¡Es lo menos que te mereces!-. Me soltó el brazo con un pequeño empujón que me hizo dar un paso.

Me llevé la mano a mi mejilla, me ardía.

Pasaron unos minutos… no me había vuelto síquica, pero esto ya era rutina, sabía lo que venía después.

Mike se acercó y me dio un abrazo cariñoso.

-Lo siento, amor, por favor perdóname, no se que me pasó-. Dijo y me besó la coronilla.

Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y contuve las lágrimas. Afirmé lentamente con la cabeza.

-Tienes que entender… a veces me sacas un poco de quicio-. Dijo.

¿Yo? ¿Sacarlo de quicio? Que yo lo saque de quicio y que se un maldito depravado son dos cosas muy diferentes. Me quedé callada para ahorrarme más golpes. Mike volvió a besarme la coronilla y bajó sus manos a mi espalda baja. Me separó un poco y me vio a la cara, bajé la mirada.

-¿Por qué no vamos a la cama?-. Dijo. Me puse a temblar… daba igual si le decía que no, uno más, uno menos… y quien le tomaría importancia a lo que dice una prostituta de segunda.

Me besó repetidas veces las mejillas hasta llegar a mis labios… Mike era el peor besador que conocía, sus besos eran violentos, rápidos, me daban asco.

Me pegó más a su cuerpo y bajó sus manos a mi trasero y lo empezó a manosear con rudas caricias que puedo decir que me provocaban dolor.

Sentí su lengua literalmente en mi garganta mientras me empujaba hasta quedar en mi habitación.

Me aventó violentamente a la cama y se quitó el cinturón, lo tiró al piso y luego se me echó en cima. Me empezó a besar el cuello y sus manos se fueron a mis pechos manoseándolos igual de feo que mi trasero pero me dolió más… Bajó su mano a mi abdomen y luego la metió en mi ropa interior, metió dos de sus dedos violentamente por mi vagina, no pude evitar estremecerme un poco. Bombeó agresivamente…

-¿Te gusta eh? ¿Te gusta, perra?-. No podían faltar los insultos. Solté un pequeño gemido, claro que no de placer, sino de dolor. Sacó su dedos y me quitó la ropa interior, luego la sudadera, mi braguita y empezó a besar y mordisquear mis senos, grité de dolor, cosa que excitaba más a Mike. Bajó una de sus manos pasándola por mi intimidad para luego pasarla a sus pantalones, desabrocharlos y bajarlos para dejar su miembro al aire y penetrarme. Se movía rápido y duro…. Odiaba tener sexo con él.

Estuvo horas en mí intentando hacer buenos movimientos con su verguita tamaño lápiz que ni siquiera podía estar en mí dos segundos en un movimiento… siguió así hasta que llegó al orgasmo, yo ni siquiera estaba excitada… pasó su lengua por mi barbilla y me volvió a besar. Me quedé quieta, conteniendo las lágrimas, sintiéndome como una mierda… acababa de tener sexo contra mi voluntad pero uno más o uno menos ¿Qué más da?

-Te veo luego-. Dijo se quitó de encima de mí, se subió los pantalones y salió a paso rápido.

Me quedé en mi cama, con la respiración agitada y desnuda por no se cuánto tiempo.

Me levanté y me fui al baño, estuve un buen rato en la regadera, me sentía más relajada.

Me pasé la toalla y salí. Me puse ropa interior limpia y un ligero top. Me aventé al sofá y encendí la pantalla. En los comerciales me levanté y me puse a un lado de la ventana, tenía un buen departamento con una vista increíble de Nueva York… la que parecía mi opción perfecta, una opción que se redujo a un club nocturno para hombres y un novio asqueroso… lo único bueno: Emmett.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, hola otra vez :D agradecería los reviews por que creo que no soy muy buena en esto :S**

**Emm, mi papá es abogado y tuvo una caso de algo así que me inspiró a escribir esto, uno muy triste por cierto y ese no tuvo final feliz. **

**Bueno acá esta el cap… REVIEWS POR FAVOR!**

Capítulo 2

Bella POV

Con el dorso de la mano me limpié una lágrima y alcé la vista.

Mi edificio era en medio cuadrado por lo que podía ver las ventanas polarizadas o con cortinas de otros departamentos… había un chico recargado en su ventana hablando por celular y admirando la vista… un chico hermoso y guapo en cualquier sentido con unos hermosos ojos verdes, pelo alborotado y color cobre… La boca se me abrió involuntariamente y casi se me sale la baba.

_Cálmate Bella, ni que un hombre como ese quiera estar con una prostituta como tú…_

Me gustaba recordarme la realidad.

Suspiré y me volví a tirar en el sofá. Mi celular sonó.

-¿Hola?-. Contesté a Emmett cambiando mi voz un poco.

-¿Eres Bella?

-No… ¿Con quien quiere hablar? Aquí no hay ninguna Bella-. Dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bella, sé que eres tú. Soy Emmett.

-¿Emmett? No conozco ningún Emmett. Estás loco, ya, déjame en paz o voy a llamar a la policía.

-¡A la policía! ya, ya, siento haberla molestado-. Se la creyó… ¡Pero que estúpido!, tapé la bocina y me carcajeé.

-Ya, ya Emmett no pasa nada… ¿Qué quieres?-. Le dije hablando normal.

-Bella eres una maldita, me asustaste… ya no voy a ir a tu casa, pero nos vemos en la noche ¿No?

-Aja, adiós Emm.

-Adiós-. Dijo y colgué.

Me quedé en el sillón hasta que dieron las siete… me levanté y me puse unos de mis jeans aguados y mi sudadera.

Tomé mi bolso y salí de mi habitación. Piqué el botón del ascensor y esperé hasta que llegó. Me subí y eché un vistazo al pasillo… Mi corazón rebotó cuando vi al chico que caminaba hacia acá… me puse nerviosa y apreté el botón para cerrar las puertas.

Salí y empecé a caminar abriéndome paso entre el montón de gente que transitaba en las banquetas.

Subí al autobús, fui parada todo el camino hasta que bajé y caminé a la puerta trasera del club.

Toqué la puerta.

-Bella, que bueno que llegas, ya hay gente-. Me dijo Mallory.

y pasé cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Fui a la habitación… me puse lo que sería un uniforme (ropa de puta exhibicionista) y una peluca. Me metí los zapatos de mal modo y caminé a paso lento.

Me subí a la mesa y empecé a moverme como a diario en el jodido tubo mientras los hombres me veían como un pedazo de carne.

Me quité una prenda quedándome en brasier y me puse a gatear mientras los hombres metían dinero en mi tanga. Me levanté y seguí embarrándome en el tubo… en el siguiente tubo estaba Mallory, en esa mesa había varios jóvenes, todos en traje y veían a Mallory como si fuera la primera vez que vieran a una mujer desnuda. Tres de los chicos se levantaron, yo volví a concentrar en mi público… Escuché unos zapatos llegar a mí lado y una mano pasó por mi abdomen.

Barbara me lamió la oreja.

-Privado-. Me susurró al oído. Gateé otra vez para ganar unos últimos dólares, me levanté y me fui a paso seductor a la parte de atrás de las cortinas.

-Vete a la tres-. Me dijo Grace y me dio más ropa de puta. Me la puse rápidamente y me apresuré para subir las escaleras, pasar por la lujosa recepción del piso de arriba e irme a la tres.

Abrí la puerta lentamente. El sillón me daba la espalda al igual que el tipo que estaba en él, frente al sillón estaba mi tubo.

Caminé lentamente y me puse detrás de chico para luego pasar mis manos seductoramente por su pecho… él respiró entrecortadamente… puse mi cara a un lado de su oreja.

-Hola, soy Vallery-. Dije cambiando mi voz y con tono seductor. Caminé y me puse frente al chico.

Mi corazón latió más rápido… era el mismo chico del departamento… me concentré en seguir haciendo mi trabajo. Pasé mi mano por su brazo y luego por su pierna.

-¿Té eres…?-. Le pregunté con el mismo tono anterior. Inhaló fuertemente, se veía nervioso.

-E… Edward-. Dijo casi tartamudeando. Me quité la primera prenda dejándome casi del todo expuesta. Edward suspiró. Me puse en el tubo y empecé a hacer movimientos lentos.

-¿Sabes?, acabo de llegar a Nueva York y mis amigos me trajeron aquí de bienvenida-. Me detuve y me puse encima de él con las rodillas flexionadas y mi parte muy cerca de la suya. Edward tragó en seco y bajó la mirada. Mis manos se fueron a los botones de su camisa.

-Sé que no quieres hacer esto-. Susurró. Fruncí el ceño y bajé las manos. –Digo, si quiero, pero simplemente no puedo… se que necesitas el dinero, te pagaré y todo… pero ¿Por qué no mejor te sientas y charlamos?-. Dijo. Pude notar como había un esfuerzo por no sonar nervioso.

Era la primera vez que me lo decían… tenía la opción de no hacerlo y me pagarían… Edward estaba en lo cierto… por más lindo que él fuera, mi cuerpo merecía por lo menos un día un poco de dignidad.

Me quité de encima de él y me senté en el otro sillón.

-Bien-. Dije y pasé un mechón del pelo de la peluca por detrás de mi oreja. -¿De qué quieres charlar?-. Dije aún con mi voz falsa.

-De lo que sea…

Si charlamos, pero la mayoría del tiempo solo eran silencios.

Pasaron las dos horas que dijo iba a pagar.

-Toma-. Dijo y sacó el fajo de billetes. Los tomé y los metí a mi ropa interior.

Salí de la habitación y volví al tubo, confundida de lo que había pasado.

Seguí con mi trabajo hasta mi hora de salida.

Tomé el autobús y caminé para llegar con Emmett.

-Hola-. Dije y me sentí en la banca, feliz de que mi vagina estaba intacta.

-Hey, hey-. Dijo y le dio un sorbo a un vaso de refresco.

-Bueno y… ¿Por qué no llegaste a mí casa hoy?-. Pregunté.

-Emmm bueno… espera-. Dijo se metió a la cocina y salió listo para irse.

Empezamos a caminar.

-¿Te acuerdas de la chica de la que te hablé?-. Uf, ¿Cuál de todas?

-¿Denisse? ¿Ann? O ¿Rosalie?-. Dije tres de las como mil que me dijo.

-La última.

-¿Rosalie?

-Si, esa… bueno por fin aceptó salir con migo.

Me detuve y le di un manotazo, luego le dediqué una sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades!... ¿La vas a traer de perra o va enserio?-. Pregunté. Emmett era guapo y súper musculoso, claro que traía miles de mujeres a sus pies. Las manoseaba, hacía cosas con ellas y las mandaba a volar.

-¿Sabes cuántas veces la invité a salir?, Claro que va enserio-. Dijo. Sonreí y me estiré para frotarle la cabeza.

-Ya era hora de que maduraras-. Dije y solté una risita.

-Uf, es que esa mujer ¡Me trae loco!

Seguimos charlando de su Rosalie un rato más en mi departamento hasta que se fue y me quedé dormida en el sofá.

Me desperté por el dolor de cuello a las 8. Me fui moviendo la cabeza hasta mi habitación y me bañé. Salí del baño y alguien tocó la puerta. Ojeé por el hoyito, era Mike. Tragué en seco y abrí.

-¿Me esperabas?-. Dijo cuando me vio con solo la toalla. Me quedé callada, de verdad hoy no quería tener sexo con él.

Cerró la puerta y tomó el silencio como un "si". Me quitó la toalla y me tiró en el sofá.

Empezó a besarme el abdomen y empezó a bajar. Cerré y apreté las piernas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Me preguntó de mal modo y se levantó.

_Bella eres una estúpida, te la ganaste…_

-N… na… nada-. Tartamudeé.

-¿Nada? Maldita perra, ven acá-. Dijo y me tomó del brazo para levantarme del sillón de un jalón. Me siguió apretando el brazo fuertemente y me arrastró hasta afuera de mi habitación. Me azotó contra la pared mi me golpeó la cara. Me dolió.

-¡Abre la maldita habitación y me vas a dejar chupártela! ¡¿Entendiste?-. Gritó. Afirmé y abrí temblorosa la puerta. Mike me pujó y caí en la cama, giré la cara y me dio un bofetón, me tomó de la cintura, me giró y puso sus manos en mis rodillas, las abrió y puso su cara entre mis piernas.

Sentí su lengua moverse rápido por mis labios y metiéndose en mi vagina. Me sentí invadida y molesta, me dio asco… quería hacer algo, pero el miedo no me dejaba.

Empezó a meter su dedos y a darme palmadas… yo solo quería que me penetrara y acaba de una vez.

Así lo hizo. Me dio un último bofetón y se fue.

Me quedé con mi intimidad y cara adolorida… me sentía sucia. Me volví a bañar. Me enredé la toalla y alguien tocó la puerta. Me acerqué temblorosa.


	3. Chapter 3

Aquí les dejo el capítulo… actualizo rápido por que mi internet murió y no tenía nada que hacer, por lo que me puse a escribir como loca y ahora que tengo subo lo que escribí.

De verdad, no saben que clase de tragedia es la historia real… :S

Capítulo 3

Bella POV

-Bella, ¿Estás visible?-. Preguntó Emmett. Suspiré aliviada.

-No, espera-. Dije y me puse lo primero que encontré: unos shorts de tela y una chamara deportiva. –Listo-. Dije y abrí la puerta.

Emmett se quedó viendo fijo mi mejilla y puso su mano en mi barbilla.

-Ese estúpido-. Susurró. Seguramente Mike me había dejado una marca en la cara. Quité mi cara de la enorme mano de Emmett y vi al piso.

Emmett carraspeó.

-Bella, él es Edward-. Alcé la cara y mi respiración se volvió anormal.

Recordé que la noche anterior llevaba peluca y no había suficiente luz, por lo que esperaba no me reconociera.

-Es nuevo en la ciudad y es tu vecino-. Dijo Emmett y entró. Edward se detuvo frente a mí y me extendió su mano así como se extendía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Mucho gusto-. Dijo. Casi me desmayo cuando lo oí hablar. Estreché su mano y la sacudí un poco.

-Lo mismo digo... pasa-. Dije y me hice un lado. Entró a paso inseguro a mi departamento.

-¿Tienes algo?-. Preguntó Emmett.

-Te recuerdo que el torbellino "Emmett" acabó con todo-. Dije y vi a Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

-Ay ya hermanita no es para tanto-. Dijo y me abrazó. –Es más, te llevo al súper para que puedas recuperarte de ese torbellino-. Dijo. Me solté y empecé a caminar.

-Voy a ponerme otra chamarra y unos pantalones-. Hacía frío, pero yo siempre tenía la calefacción encendida.

Me puse otra chamarra encima y unos jeans entubados que Mallory me había obligado a comprar, también unas botas (que ahí era obligatorio tener) y salí a la sala.

-Listo-. Dije.

-¿Me acompañan a mi departamento?, voy a aprovechar-. Dijo Edward.

Afirmé con la cabeza y Emmett salió.

-Pero apúrate que me muero de hambre-. Dijo Emmett mientras caminaba. Edward me abrió la puerta completamente y me dio el paso.

-Gracias-. Dije y salí. Edward salió atrás de mí y cerré. Saqué mis llaves y le di una vuelta.

Caminé al lado de Edward.

-Entonces… ¿Eres nuevo?-. Le pregunté para hacer plática.

-Si, llegué de Washington hace un mes-. Dijo y doblamos la esquina. Sacó sus llaves y giró para abrir una puerta. Emmett se recargó en la pared y Edward abrió.

-Pasen, están en su casa-. Dijo y se hizo a un lado. Emmett pasó y luego yo.

-Gracias-. Dije.

Emmett vio el departamento.

-Bella… vives como princesa y Edward vive como rey-. Dijo después de echarle una ojeada.

El estilo era minimalista y si, a todo lujo como un rey.

-Emm ¿Gracias?-. Dije dudosa. Edward soltó una risita y entró a una de las habitaciones.

Salió segundos después con una chaqueta y guardó su cartera en uno de sus bolcillos.

-¿Nos vamos?-. Preguntó.

-Aja… oye vamos en tu auto ¿no?, es que las bolsas y todo eso…-. Dijo Emmett y abrió la puerta. Edward rodeó los ojos (casi me deshago) y asintió. Me dejó salir y cerró la puerta. Emmett iba delante de nosotros.

-¿Tú eres de aquí?-. Preguntó.

-No, soy de Forks-. Dije sin dar mi típica explicación de: "Es un pueblito cerca de Washington". Me supuse que él sabría.

-Forks, pequeño y tranquilo-. Dijo, si lo conocía. –No es mi tipo-. Dijo. ¿Se refería a Forks o a mí? Con las indirectas de estos tiempos como adivinar.

-Bueno, en realidad solo viví un tiempo ahí, en realidad, vengo de Arizona-. Dije. Sentí una urgencia de rescatar la situación.

-Oh, ese me gusta más-. Dijo… ¿Fue otra indirecta? Afirmé con la cabeza. Me sentía ¿Molesta?

_Tranquilízate Bella…_

Empecé a apresurar el paso para ponerme junto a Emmett, pero Edward apresuró el paso también.

Emmett apretó el botón una y otra vez como niño pequeño…

-Basta-. Dije y le agarré la mano. Emmett me sonrió inocentemente, yo le torcí la boca.

Esperamos minutos y el elevador no subía.

-Creo que tenemos que ir por las escaleras-. Dije. Edward asintió y caminamos hasta el otro pasillo a las escaleras. Edward se puso junto a mí y Emmett iba adelante… teníamos que bajar seis pisos…

-¿Emmett es tu hermano?-. Preguntó Edward. Solté una risita.

-Emm, no, pero es como… es mi mejor amigo desde hace mucho-. Dije.

-Ah…-. Hubo un silencio. –Y ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla?-. Dijo.

Me dispersé y se me fue el pie por un escalón, casi me caigo pero una firmes y cálidas manos me tomaron por los codos antes de que azotara como res.

Alcé la cara y me encontré con la de Edward a milímetros de la mía… su aliento acaricio mi cara dejándome como tonta. Él se acercó un poco, yo me quedé quieta, emocionada… cuando reaccioné, giré la cara, puse los dos pies en el escalón y me recargué en el barandal.

-Emm, gracias… creo que ya te diste una idea de que me pasó, tengo un perfecto equilibrio-. Dije sarcástica. Edward rió.

-Si, ya me diste una idea-. Dijo. –Iré más cerca, no vaya a ser que te mates-. Dijo y eso hizo. Empezamos a bajar las escaleras.

-Tienes buenos reflejos-. Dije.

-¿Enserio?-. Dijo alzando una ceja. Casi me vuelvo a caer por intentar ver su cara, pero él me detuvo y rió.

-Ves-. Dije y me sonrojé, no podía verme más torpe.

-¡Dios mío! Soy genial… ahora también soy Cupido-. Se burló Emmett cuando vio a Edward sosteniéndome.

Edward y yo soltamos risitas nerviosas… yo no lo negué, Edward me gustaba… Edward no lo negó tampoco.

_Bella, no seas tonta, no te hagas ilusiones ¿Quién querría a una prostituta a parte del estúpido de Mike?_

Bajé de mi nube y seguí bajando las escaleras que se hicieron eternas.

Bajamos las últimas escaleras al estacionamiento. Edward sacó sus llaves y picó el botoncito. Unas luces brillaron en el oscuro estacionamiento y fui hacia allá.

-Wow-. Dije cuando vi un Volvo. -¿Es tuyo?

-Si… pequeño regalo de despedida-. Dijo. Puse los ojos en blanco. Edward soltó una risita y me abrió la puerta de atrás, Emmett se había ganado la del copiloto. Sonreí y subí, cerró mi puerta.

-Ya Romeo-. Dijo Emmett. Edward soltó una risita.

-Emmett, te recuerdo que no todos somos animales mal domesticados como tú, existen los cabellaros-. Dijo. Forcé una carcajada para burlarme de Emmett, él me echó una mirada asesina y bufó.

Edward soltó una risita.

Llegamos y estacionó su auto. Bajé y me adelanté para entrar al supermercado. Tomé un carrito.

-Yo lo llevo-. Dijo Edward y me arrebató el carrito.

Sonreí ante el gesto. Caminamos por ahí agarrando las cosas… Emmett fue por no se qué y nos dejó solos a Edward y a mí.

-Eee, Bella-. Dijo Edward.

-¿Si?

-Bueno… te gustaría… tu y yo… ¿Cita?-. Dijo. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar como loco y me esforcé demasiado en hacer que mi respiración se oyera normal.

Abrí la boca…

REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Bella POV

-¿Cuál llevamos?-. Interrumpió Emmett saliendo de la nada con dos helados -¿Chocolate o vainilla?-. Dijo viendo los helados.

-Vainilla-. Dije.

-Ok-. Dijo y puso el de chocolate en el carrito y se fue para dejar el otro. Suspiré, Edward soltó una risita.

-¿Entonces?-. Dijo Edward. Emmett volvió a salir de la nada con el helado.

-Mejor llevamos los dos-. Dijo y puso el otro en el carrito. Puse los ojos en blanco. –Vamos a pagar-. Dijo y vio a Edward. También puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el carrito.

Emmett me abrazó y me alzó en el aire… solté un gritito, él sabía perfectamente que no gustaba que me hiciera eso… por eso lo hacía.

Se empezó a carcajear mientras todos nos veían raro.

-Hermanito hermoso, precioso de mi corazón… ¿Me bajas por favor?-. Dije en tono dulce. Emmett se volvió a carcajear y me bajó de golpe. Aterricé de sentón en el piso… Emmett explotó. Me levanté y me fui a la caja con la cara roja como un tomate. Edward estaba afuera con el carrito lleno de bolsas.

-¡Edward!-. Dije apenada… me pagó todo y no había sido poquito.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo en tono de incredulidad y sonriendo.

-No tenías que pagar-. Dije y me crucé de brazos.

-No hay de qué-. Puse los ojos en blanco y puse mis brazos a mis costados.

-Gracias-. Dijo empezamos a caminar al auto… Empecé a correr con Emmett unos centímetros atrás de mí. Apresuré el paso y puse mi mano en la manija de la puerta del copiloto.

Reí victoriosamente… Emmett llegó a mí lado y me empujó... casi salgo volando pero me agarré con firmeza de la manija.

-Por favor-. Dijo Emmett y me puso un puchero. Se veía adorable…

-No-. Dije de inmediato. Emmett frunció en ceño y se puso en la otra puerta, resignado. –Ayuda a Edward con las bolsas-. Le ordené. Era un año mayo que Emmett y era mi hermano menor, me tenía que obedecer. Suspiró pero me obedeció.

Regresamos y cargamos las bolsas por las escaleras. Fuimos a mi casa y desayunamos ahí... también comimos y nos quedamos viendo una película.

-¿Me prestas tu baño?-. Dijo Edward.

-Solo si no vuelves a preguntar-. Dije. Edward rió y se levantó. Emmett me vio a los ojos y acarició mi mejilla.

-Ese maldito… Bella, ¿Por qué no lo dejas?-. Dijo, llevaba un año diciéndome lo mismo.

En realidad no lo sabía… por miedo tal vez. Bajé la cara y negué ligeramente con la cabeza. –Bella, a la siguiente no lo voy a pensar ni a escucharte, simplemente lo mataré.

-Emmett, no… yo lo… lo amo…

-¿Lo amas? Bella sabes que eso es mentira-. Negó can la cabeza y se levantó. –Solo te estás mintiendo a ti-. Me dijo.

No era la primera vez que discutíamos por eso… por el tono de voz de Emmett sabía que estaba enojado.

Edward salió del baño.

-¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa?-. Dijo Emmett sin cambiar su tono. Edward frunció en ceño y asintió. Emmett abrió la puerta de mala gana.

-No te enojes con migo-. Dije con la voz entrecortada y me levanté. Emmett suspiró, me vio a la cara… yo tenía la vista nublosa por las lágrimas. –Por favor-. Rogué. Emmett negó con la cabeza y vino a abrazarme. Me rodeo con sus enormes brazos y me besó la coronilla.

-Te veo el rato… se te hace tarde-. Dijo y me soltó. Afirmé con la cabeza.

-Adiós, Bella-. Dijo Edward y salió detrás de Emmett.

Miré el reloj, eran 6:55… Brinqué, guardé mi dinero de la noche anterior bajo de mi colchón, no me daba tiempo de irlo a dejar al banco. Me llevé mi bolso y salí corriendo… piqué el botó, se me había olvidado que no servía.

-¡Mierda!-. Exclamé y bajé corriendo las escaleras.

Me subí al autobús y corrí por la calle.

Toqué la puerta.

-¡Bella!, ya era hora-. Me dijo Grace. –Usa el tiempo que ibas a bailar y ve a arreglarte… te esperan dos bueno clientes hoy-. Sentí nauseas de mi misma…

-Aja-. Dije. Grace ya me conocía, sabía que eso era pedir más información.

-Bueno al primero le gusta el sexo rudo y el segundo ya había venido antes… cada vez vas mejor, amor-. Dijo y me abrió la puerta.

Afirmé lentamente con la cabeza y me senté en mi mesita. Encendí la luz del espejo. Mi mejilla estaba morada…

-Ay, primor ¿Pero qué te pasó?, Ven aquí-. Dijo Grace, alzó mi cara tomándola de la barbilla y me empezó a embarrar la pesada base del maquillaje. –Ya está, date prisa-. Dijo y se fue.

Llevaba poco más de un año trabajando en ese club… si hablamos de ese clase de clubs era uno de los mejores, ganaba bien y no había persona que no tuviera dinero ahí.

Me puse la cantidad de delineador (una exagerada) adecuada para una prostituta, me puse un poco de polvo, la peluca de siempre y me pinté los labios de rojo.

Suspiré triste y caminé para ir a la lujosa recepción del segundo piso.

-¿A dónde?-. Le pregunté a la chica del teléfono, era nueva, todavía no me sabía su nombre.

-¿Tú eres Vallery?-. Afirmé. –Tienes que ir a la doce, el tipo llega en unos minutos.

Sin decirle nada me fui a la que dijo.

Abrí la puerta de la habitación vacía y entré. Me recosté en la cama a esperar y maldecirme como siempre lo hacía.

Me levanté cuando escuché el rechinido de la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5 con nota de autor

_Oigan una mega disculpa! Releí mi historia y me di cuanta que se subió mal o yo que se… este capítulo faltaba y voy a poner en el orden correcto los demás… una disculpa y espero entiendan y sigan leyendo!_

Capítulo 5.

**Bella POV**

Emmett era una hormiga a comparación de este tipo… me dio miedo… _"le gusta el sexo rudo",_ las palabras de Grace resonaron en mi cabeza… Me acerqué a paso seductor.

-Hola, preciosa-. Dijo el hombre con voz grave. Me mordí el labio inferior y puse mis manos en el enorme pecho de ese hombre.

-Buenos noches, cariño-. Dije con mi voz falsa. El tipo sonrió y cerró la puerta. Pasó sus manos por mi abdomen y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Uy, Grace se voló esta vez-. Dijo y pasó sus enormes dedos por mi cara. –Si que estás buena-. Dijo y bajó sus manos a mis pechos. Puse los hombros para atrás.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Pregunté.

-Billy… Tú eres Vallery.

-Exactamente… Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer primero, primor?-. Pregunté y lo rodeé. El tipo respiró entrecortadamente y se giró. Tomó mi cara de manera ruda con una de sus enormes manos.

-¿Por qué no me sirves un poco de Champaña y bailas un poco?-. Dijo y me soltó. Sonreí pícaramente y obedecí. Billy se sentó en uno de los sillones y le pasé la copa. Me puse a moverme por el tubo un rato quitándome lentamente las diminutas prendas de ropa hasta quedarme en ropa interior.

Vi a Billy e hice un esfuerzo para que mis ojos no se salieran de mi cráneo cuando vi a su miembro levantarse por sus pantalones.

Seguí bailando dándole la espalda para tranquilizarme.

-Ven aquí-. Me dijo y puso su copa en una mesita. Obedecí y me acerqué a él. –Ven, nena-. Dijo y me sentó en sus piernas. Empezó a lamerme las orejas y a mover sus manos por mi abdomen para subir una lentamente a mis pechos… apretujó uno muy fuerte, me hizo sentir dolor… dejé salir un gritito… siguió apachurrando mi seno con fuerza y bajó su otra mano, la metió en mi calzón y la puso en mi intimidad… más bien me la enterró y me cargó levantándome por ahí… me quedé en el aire unos segundo y me volvió a bajar para empezar a hacer frenéticas caricias por ahí…

Lo demás, como dijo Grace, fue sexo rudo… agotador para ser verdad pero MUY bien pagado.

Salí y fui con la chica nueva.

-¿Tenía otro, no?-. Le pregunté mientras me peinaba la peluca un poco y luego me sobé un poco el trasero… me ardía después de las nalgadas.

-Si… en la tres-. Dijo. ¿En la tres? La misma de ayer…

Bella, no te hagas ilusiones, no es él y además que asco que se entere lo que eres…

Abrí la puerta y casi se me sale el corazón por la boca…

Edward giró la cabeza y me sonrió. Carraspeé e intenté recordar como respirar.

-Vallery-. Dijo.

-Edward… ¿Hoy si quieres hacer algo?-. Pregunté.

-Mejor, hagamos lo mismo de ayer-. Dijo. Me senté en uno de los sofás.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunté curiosa… si no iba a querer revolcarse con una de nosotras ¿Para qué venía?, era el primer hombre que veía que hacía eso.

-Bueno… digamos que me gusta dejar mis fantasías en mi cabeza y ya… y es agradable conversar con tigo-. Dijo. Mi estómago se encogió por la emoción. Acomodé un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja y crucé las piernas. Luego suspiré.

-¿Enserio?

-Si-. Dijo y vio al piso. –Se siente bien… Emmm, no sé, se oye ridículo pero… hay algo en el aire, en el ambiente-. Dijo y se rió de si mismo, yo intentaba cerrar la boca para que no se me saliera la baba… Edward era la cosa más perfecta que conocía y me era imposible dejar de verlo.

-Bueno… empecemos entonces-. Dije después de un rato de silencio logrando organizar mis ideas con dificultad. Nos que damos un poco en silencio, hasta que él inhaló fuertemente.

-¿Sabes?, hoy conocí a alguien-. Me dijo. –Y bueno… tú eres una mujer-. Dijo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Pues, creo que ya estoy enterada de eso… me veo desnuda todos los días-. Dije sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. Edward rió y por fin me vio a la cara.

-Si, pero eres una mujer y pensé que al vez podríamos hablar de esas cosas.

-Podemos-. Él suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo del sillón.

-Bueno, hoy conocí a alguien… una chica-. Mi corazón dio un vuelco. –Y bueno… digamos que nunca he sido un hombre que se interese en alguien, NUNCA-. Repitió, por un momento me sentí decepcionada. –Pero ella…-. Casi brinco. –Es la mejor amiga de un amigo, al conocí hoy… la invité a salir pero no me contestó…

-¿Tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo?-. Lo interrumpí.

-No pero…-. Pasó sus manos por su pelo, casi me derrito. –Ajjj, es la primera vez en TODA mi vida que me gusta alguien y no entiendo nada de esto… es más ni siquiera sabía como invitarla a salir, creo que solo dije tonterías y la ahuyenté…

-No lo hiciste-. Casi grité interrumpiéndolo. –Digo, bueno alguien como tú, definitivamente no podría ahuyentar a una mujer-. Dije y recargué mi espalda en esto despreocupado.

-¿Lo crees?

-Cariño, como dijiste, soy mujer y créeme, nunca ahuyentarías a una de nosotras… bueno, sígueme hablando de la chica.

-Se llama… tal vez debería decirle a su amigo que me ayude con ella… el problema es que m… ¿Cómo se si no está saliendo con alguien? ¿Le gustaré? ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Por qué…?-. Estaba hablando para sí mismo.

_¿Cómo se si no está saliendo con alguien?..._ Su pregunta resonó en mi cabeza…

Si, estaba feliz por que era obvio que hablaba de mí… _bueno de mí no pero de mí si…_ pero casi e mato cuando preguntó eso... sí, estaba saliendo con alguien, claro, si así es como se le puede llamar. Repito: estoy saliendo con algo, pero si cortaba con Mike… me golpearía hasta matarme y definitivamente me despediría de mi departamento… Respiré entrecortadamente por el miedo que sentí mientras Edward seguía hablando solo.

El tiempo pasó, cada vez me emocionaba con Edward… pero mi miedo era más grande que la emoción.

El tiempo acabó, Edward pagó por nada otra vez y salí.


	6. Chapter 6

Otra vez… mil disculpas… espero Reviews…

Capítulo 6

Bella POV

-Es enserio-. Dijo Emmett mientras yo me detuve en la calle a carcajearme. –Me voy a tatuar la cara de Rosalie para que sepa que la quiero.

Me seguí carcajeando, luego lo vi a los ojos.

-Emmett, has hecho cosas MUY estúpidas, ¡Pero eso!-. Me volví a carcajear.

-Bueno señorita genio ¿Qué sugieres?

-Mmmm-. Pensé un momento. –Que le des tiempo al tiempo. Emmett ya estás saliendo con ella, el tiempo dirá si ella verdaderamente te quiere también sino, eres una increíble persona como para estar con alguien desinteresado… la mandas a volar-. Abrí la puerta y me aventé en el sofá.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo y se aventó encima de mí.

-¡No respiro!-. Grité con mi cabeza abajo de su espalda. Emmett empezó a carcajearse y luego no se que hizo pero quedamos los dos milagrosamente en el sillón.

-Uy, y eso que no estaba poniendo todo mi peso-. Me frotó la cabeza con el puño. Yo quité su mano de manera brusca.

-¿Me quieres matar o qué?-. Hice voz de sufrida. Emmett me apretó los cachetes y me dio un beso enorme en la mejilla con MUCHA baba. Me limpié con el dorso de la mano y puse mueca de asco. Emmett se carcajeó.

-Sabes que te quiero, hermanita.

-No se nota hermanote-. Soltó una risita y suspiró, luego giró su cabeza y me vio alterado.

-¿Ese era tu cachete malo?-. Preguntó.

-¿Crees que estarías vivo si hubiera sido mi cachete malo?

-No-. Soltó una risita. –Bella… ¿Por qué exactamente estás con Mike?

Miedo sin duda…

-Por… por… por qué lo quiero-. Dije y vi el apartamento. –Y me cobra la mitad de la suspiró.-

-No vas a dejarlo ¿Verdad?-. Me preguntó con la voz llena de tristeza, frustración, enojo y no sé qué más. No dije ni hice nada…. Quería dejarlo, pero no podía.

-Prométeme que lo dejarás-. Exigió.

-Emmett yo…

-Bella, lo máximo que puede hacer es golpearte y correrte de este lugar para que vivas en la calle y no voy a dejar que pase ninguna de esas dos cosas-. Prometió.

-Lo prometo-. Susurré. Me conocía a la perfección y sabía perfectamente que soy una cobarde y no lo iba a hacer.

Emmett me besó la coronilla.

-Bueno, tengo que irme… mañana saldré con Rosalie por lo que no te voy a ver en la mañana pero nos vemos en la noche ¿No?

-Aja-. Dije y me levanté para que él pudiera levantarse también. –Buena deseé.

-Adiós-. Dijo con una sonrisa y salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me acosté en la cama repasando cada rasgo de la cara de Edward…. Simplemente perfecto, no había otra palabra para describirlo.

Me dormí pensando en él… desperté y me bañé. ME quedé viendo la tele esperando a Mike… mi celular sonó:

_Te veo luego…. Iré a verte al trabajo._

_Mike_

Aventé el celular y me levanté a desayunar algo.

Tocaron la puerta tres veces. Fruncí el ceño… _¿No que Mike no venía?..._

Me asomé por el hoyito de la puerta y la abrí al segundo.

-E… Edward-. Tartamudeé y dejé de respirar. Edward me miró unos segundos y luego me sonrió. Hice un esfuerzo para que la piernas me dejaran de temblar… creo que funcionó… no estaba en mis cinco sentidos para comprobarlo.

-Hola, Bella-. Dijo. Recordé respirar y mis modales.

-Pasa-. Dije y me hice a un lado de la puerta para que pasara. Él entró y me miró. Juré que mi corazón se detuvo cuando sentí el verde de sus ojos atravesarme.

Era mucho más fácil ser Vallery cuando estaba con él.

-¿Cómo estás?-. Me preguntó con una sonrisa torcida… una que me encantó.

-Bien gracias ¿Tú?

-Bien…

-¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Sentarte? ¿Encender el televisor?-. Pregunté intentando ser educada.

-Bella, el televisor este encendido-. Dijo. Sentí mi cara cambiar de color. Bajé la cara y vi al piso.

-Cierto-. Dije muy avergonzada. Estaba perdida en Edward, se me olvidó todo lo demás. Él soltó una risita, yo me sonrojé más.

-Bueno, en realidad yo venía por la respuesta de la pregunta de ayer-.

_Por favor, alguien mande oxígeno a mi cerebro, ¡No me acuerdo de nada! O… le digo a Edward que voy al baño para concentrarme en la vida real un poco pero cuando salgo y lo vea ¡se me va a olvidar todo otra vez!_

Tomé aire y fruncí el ceño para disimular.

-¿Cuál pregunta?-. Dije. Me sorprendí a mi misma de cómo se me olvidó todo cuando lo tuve cerca. En estos momentos, con trabajo recordaba en donde vivía y faltaba poco para que olvidara mi nombre también.

Edward soltó una risita y luego sonrió torcidamente. Volví a apartar la vista antes de que me derritiera o me cayera encantada por Edward.

-¿Quieres salir con migo?-. Preguntó. No me enteré si dijo algo más, el latido de mi corazón me dejó sorda.

Mike… Mike… Mike… resonó en mi cabeza.

-Edward-. Logré articular. No sentía la lengua por lo que no sabía se sería capaz de darle explicaciones. –Es… es muy pronto. Mejor seamos amigos-. Dije con dolor y desgarrándome por dentro. Vi como Edward bajaba la cabeza. –Por el momento-. Dije en un volumen más alto del necesario. Edward alzó la cara con una sonrisa radiante en ella.

-¿Por el momento?

-Si, dije que es muy pronto más no que no quiero-. Dije y me aseguré que el rojo de mi cara hubiera bajado para alzar la cara y mostrarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien-. Dijo y suspiró. Hubo un silencio.

-¿Quieres quedarte a tomar algo? ¿Ver una película?-. Pregunté.

-Aja-. Dijo y afirmó con la cabeza.

Pasamos el día juntos, charlando, riendo, viendo películas, papaloteando. Tenerlo cerca me resultaba muy agradable… el estómago me empezaba a arder, todo el día sentí mariposas volando dentro de mí… estaba feliz de tener a Edward con migo, en mi departamento, sentado a mi lado en el sillón.

-¡Dios mío!-. Exclamé cuando se me ocurrió echarle ojo al reloj.

-¿Qué?

-Son las 8:30-. Exclamé y me levanté de un salto. Era realmente tarde.

-¿Qué tiene?

-Tengo que trabajar-. Dije y fui corriendo a mi habitación, saqué mi bolso y abrí la puerta del departamento.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno este capítulo se subió incompleto pero aquí está el bueno… DISCULPAS!

Capítulo 7

**Bella POV**

Corrí por el pasillo como loca… y claro no podía faltar la torpeza Swan.

Bajé las primeras escaleras a trompicones y pisé donde no debía. Mi tobillo se torció y un dolor punzante sustituyo mi articulación. Me senté en el escalón y presioné con fuerza mi tobillo.

-¡Bella!-. Edward bajó pocos escalones para alcanzarme. Se puso en cuclillas y alzó mi cara por mi barbilla. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados.

-¿Estás bien?-. Negué con al cabeza y abrí los ojos. En el momento que vi su cara mi dolor pareció desaparecer por un momento… pero luego regresó.

Edward pasó su brazo por mi espalda baja y yo pasé el mío por sus hombros. Subí los escalones brincando con un pie y entramos al departamento de Edward.

Me sentó en uno de sus cómodos sillones.

-¿Puedo ver?-. Preguntó refiriéndose a mi tobillo. Asentí insegura. Alzó un poco mi pantalón y encontré una bola enorme en lugar de un tobillo, me di asco.

-Esto está mal, vamos a que te revisen-. No es que no me gustara ir a los hospitales… es que lo odiaba.

-¡No!-. Casi grité-. Quiero decir, no… con un poco de hielo me pondré bien.

-No lo creo-. Me vio a los ojos.

-No quiero ir al hospital-. Me oí como una niña pequeña-. Ya estoy bien, lo juro-. Me levanté y volví a caer en el sofá… Genial, mi tobillo no reaccionaba.

-Si, muy bien diría yo-. Se burló Edward.

-Por favor-. Supliqué. Edward suspiró.

-Está bien… pero mínimo déjame darte algo para el dolor ¿Si?-. Afirmé con la cabeza.

Edward fue por la medicina y saqué mi teléfono celular.

_Mike, mi papá se enfermó y salí de urgencia a Froks. Te amo…_

Suspiré y envié mi excusa.

_Grace, sabes que no soy la persona más inteligente del mundo y acabo de asesinar a mi tobillo cuando pisé mal un escalón… no creo poder ir hoy, lo siento. Bella._

Me expliqué con mi jefa. Edward llegó con un vaso de agua y una pequeña cápsula rojo con azul. Tomé ambo me metí la cápsula y luego tomé agua. Puse el vaso en la mesa.

-Gracias-. Le dije a Edward y le enseñé una pequeña sonrisa.

-No hay de qué. Iré a ver si tengo algún ungüento-. Se paró sin dejarme protestar y fue a su habitación.

Mi celular vibró. Temblé y piqué un botón para que la pantalla se encendiera.

"Un nuevo mensaje de Grace". Suspiré.

_Primor, no te preocupes de nada… tómate tu tiempo y regresa cuando estés bien. Beso._

Tenía que admitir que Grace tenía una hermosa personalidad.

-Lo siento-. Dijo Edward mientras salía de su habitación-. No tengo nada, pero creo que la pastilla será suficiente.

-No te preocupes-. Bostecé-. Creo que iré a mi depa…

-Nada de eso, no te voy a dejar sola con un tobillo así y sola y… no, no puedes esta sola, mejo quédate aquí-. _Di que no… di que no… di que no._

-Está bien, está bien-. _Buen trabajo Bella._ Edward sonrió.

-¿Quieres ver la televisión un rato o algo?

-Aja-. Dije. Edward encendió la pantalla y se sentó a mi lado. Mis párpados se volvieron pesados y no me enteré cuando me quedé dormida.

Cuando estuve consciente un olor exquisito llenó mis fosas nasales y una calor diferente rodeó mi cuerpo, uno agradable.

Abrí despacio los ojos. Bien, mi incidente me arruinó la vista también, ahora todo es color carne…

Mi vista se aclaró y encontré un brazo de Edward debajo de mí, yo con una de mis manos en su hombro y otra en su pecho. Su cara unos pocos centímetros arriba de la mía… perfecta como siempre y con los ojos cerrados. Olvidé respirar por unos segundos y luego reaccioné. Me senté y desperté a Edward. Estábamos en el sofá que ahora era una cama.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-. Dije. Edward se talló los ojos y se recargó en sus codos, luego me sonrió.

-No te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás?-. Dijo echando ojo a mi pierna por debajo de la manta que compartíamos.

-Mejor, ya no me duele.

-Eso es bueno. Be…

La puerta se abrió de repente.

-Edward… ¡¿Pero que diablos?-. Dijo Emmett y nos vio exaltado a los dos. Edward se levantó de la cama.

-¿No sabes tocar?

-Si, pero no esperaba encontrar a mi hermana con una amigo en la cama, juntos-. Dijo casi sin aliento.

-No es lo que crees-. Dije.

-¿Entonces , qué?-. Preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Me caí de las escaleras…

-Que raro-. Interrumpió sarcástico.

-Como sea… me lastime, Edward me ayudó y me quedé dormida aquí… por Dios, Emmett, como si tu nunca hubieras dormido con alguien. La diferencia es que no pasó nada-. Expliqué.

Emmett me sonrió.

-Me da igual con quien estés o con quien duermas mientras no sea con el estúpido de M…

-Luego lo dices-. Interrumpí. Emmett me sonrió.

-Bueno… los dejo para que continúen-. Se burló y se dio la media vuelta.

-Emm…-. Azotó la puerta interrumpiendo a Edward. Hubo un silencio que por unos segundos fue incómodo.

-Lo siento-. Dijo Edward. Fruncí el ceño confundida.

-Emmm… ¿Por qué?

-Porque… debí haberte dejado dormir sola, no te enojes , por favor-. Dijo en tono de súplica. Sonreí.

-Ya no me hables… estoy muy molesta-. Dije sarcástica y rodeé los ojos. Edward suspiró.

-Que alivio-. Dijo más para él que para mí.

-Gracias… por todo lo de ayer y por aguantarme y tenerme aquí-. Agradecí.

-Para mí, es todo un placer-. Un toque rojo adornó mis mejillas y tuve que bajar la cara.

-Te debo una-. Dije.

-Y sé como me la puedes pagar-. Alcé la cara esperando gustosa a que me dejara agradecerle.

-Lo que sea…

-Ven a dar un paseo con migo hoy-. Dijo con una sonrisa torcida. Inhalé profundamente.

-Claro-. Dije y le mostré una sonrisa sincera-. Solo déjame ir a darme una ducha y ponerme algo decente.

-Te acompaño-. Dijo al segundo. Sonreí y me quedé quieta mientras se situaba a mi lado.

Me abrió la puerta y salió detrás de mí. Abrí mi departamento y cerré la puerta de mi habitación. Me metí al baño y me bañé lo más rápido que pude. Me puse lo mejor que había en mi armario y salí casi matándome. Edward estaba viendo el televisor. Se paró cuando me vio, seguía sin prenda alguna en el dorso.

-Si quieres vamos a que te vistas-. Dije. Edward asintió y fuimos a su departamento. Me dejó viendo el televisor y no tardó nada.

Bajamos las escaleras, yo con mucha lentitud y con mucha concentración (tenía a Edward peligrosamente cerca, lo que lo hacía más difícil).

Caminé al lado de Edward por el estacionamiento y hasta su auto, como siempre, caballerosamente me abrió la puerta, yo quería llorar de emoción.

Charlamos todo el camino hasta que Edward estacionó el auto frente un restaurante.

Me abrió la puerta. Sin decir nada, miró mi mano y estiró la suya lentamente hasta tomarla. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Sentí la sangra hervir bajo mis mejillas y vi al piso.

-Mejor así, será más fácil salvarte de caer-. Me acerqué un poco a su cuerpo y recibí un beso en la coronilla que me dejó mareada y sin aliento…

Caminamos con las manos entrelazadas hasta el restaurante.

-¿Mesa para dos?-. Preguntó el hombre de la entrada.

-Por favor-. Afirmó Edward.

-Po aquí-. Seguimos al hombre a una mesa que estaba junto a la pared. Me senté y Edward se sentó frente a mí.

Nos dieron los menús del restaurante. Dejé que Edward ordenara por mí.

Volví al auto con una sonrisa en mi cara y partimos a… no se donde…


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

**Bella POV**

Edward encendió al radio y luego me dedicó una sonrisa… ¡Madre mía! ¡Pero que hermoso es!... no podía quitarle los ojos de encima y eso se convertía molesto para mí, él, parecía disfrutarlo.

El tráfico estaba, más bien, yo estaba a punto de bajarme del auto para golpear al maldito que no movía su auto cuando el semáforo estaba en verde.

-Clama, Bella-. Dijo Edward sacándome de mi fantasía de golpear al hombre ese-. Yo, lo estoy disfrutando.

-¿Verme enojada?-. Pregunté cuando el rojo empezaba a adornar mis mejillas. Edward soltó una risita que sonó como una de un ángel… puedo decir que me tranquilizó un sonido tan bello.

-No… pasar más tiempo con tigo-. Bajé la mirada y avanzamos. Me mordí el labio en un intento de ahogar un gritito de alegría… funcionó.

-Me alegra-. Susurré sin saber que decir. El auto volvió a parar, pero esta vez, Edward estaba estacionado frente a un parque que no tenía idea de la existencia de este.

Bajó y me abrió la puerta, bajé la cerró y se apresuró a tomarme la mano. Mi corazón cada vez iba más rápido y yo estaba casi segura de que moriría por un infarto en esos momentos.

Me pegué más a Edward para estar segura de no caer.

Había un pequeño lago y unas fuentes que simulaban una cascada. No sentamos en una banca enfrente de estos. Edward soltó mi mano y pasó su brazo alrededor de mí, luego, con la otra mano tomó mi mano libre.

_¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un hombre hacía eso con migo?... un siquiera había habido una primera vez. Mike, lo conocí en el trabajo y claro que solo fue a una cosa… Pero Edward… estoy tan enamorada que ahora tengo miedo de una gran decepción._

-Bella… El nombre te describe perfecto-. Alcé la cara y me encontré con un Edward sonriente, entre la sonrisa y el comentario una sonrisa mayor adornó mi cara… si seguía así iba acabar arrugada a mis treinta.

-Gracias-. Dije medio atontada. Edward se levantó sin quitar su mano de la mía o su brazo de mis hombros, lo que me obligó a levantarme también. Empezamos a caminar.

_Bella, concéntrate… un pie, el otro… respira… pie, pie… ¡concéntrate!_

Mi concentración falló y casi caigo con una maldita rama que estorbó mi paso. Gracias al cielo Edward no me dejó tocar el piso y cuando mi cara se estaba tornando roja abrí los ojos y me encontré con al de él exageradamente cerca. Puso sus manos en mi espalda baja y me pegó a él… hipnotizada, como estaba, no pude hacer nada y me deje llevar. Mis manos fueron directo a los lados de su cara y él se acercó a mí… cuando me di cuenta mis ojos estaban cerrados y mis labio moviéndose con los suyos.

Me quedé sorda o todo le ruido a nuestro alrededor desapareció para hacer ese momento más perfecto de lo que ya era.

El tiempo que estuvimos pegados me pareció perfecto además de largo.

Cuando nos separamos una sonrisa enorme se formó en mi cara, al igual que en la de él.

Pasé mis brazos a su alrededor en n impulso de abrazarlo. Edward respondió a mi abrazo. EL ruido volvió y escuché a mi respiración ir frenética.

Edward besó mi mejilla y la hizo ir aún más rápido. Escuché una pequeña risita por parte de Edward.

-¿Ya puedo dejar de esperar para estar con tigo?-. Preguntó en mi oído.

-Mmmm…-. Me separé un poco y dejé mi cara enfrente de la suya… aprovecho para robarme un beso corto pero igual de hermoso-. No esperes más-. Dije y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho escondiendo mi sonrisa. Tomó ambas de mis manos.

-Gracias…

-No agradezcas-. Dije.

Seguimos paseando un rato… luego me llevó a comer y volvimos a su departamento. Vi el reloj… eran las seis.

-Hoy si tengo que ir a trabajar-. Susurré.

-¿En qué trabajas?-. Preguntó Edward. Tragué en seco… No lo arruines y no le digas nada…

-Emmm… tengo turno nocturno en un hotel… pagan mejor que en el turno matutino-. Mentí.

-Ohhh… bueno yo creo que visitaré a una amiga hoy-. Pareció habla con él mismo. Casi entro en pánico, la amiga seguramente era Vallery.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

**Bella POV**

-Bien… Bueno, tengo que irme, te visito mañana por que llego muy tarde-. Dije y me levante. Me tomó la mano y junto sus labios con los míos. Automáticamente mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Bueno… te veo luego. Adiós-. Dijo Edward y acarició mi cabello.

-Adiós-. Dije, me solté y fui a mi departamento. Tomé mis cosas y volví a mi tortura.

Toqué la puerta, Grace me recibió con un abrazo.

-Cariño, me alegra que ya estés bien-. Dijo mientras me abrazaba-. Y me alegres que llegues temprano hoy-. Recalcó. Solté una risita.

-Si, yo también-. Dije.

-Anda, ve a alistarte y sal-. Ordenó. Asentí y fui con las demás. Todas estaban muy ocupadas, la mayoría me saludo, pero también hubo algunas que estaban muy ocupadas en su apariencia.

Tomé mi celular.

_Mike, mi papá está bien, ya estoy en la ciudad… necesitamos hablar._

Envié el mensaje… era hora de deshacerme de Mike. Vibró unos minutos después.

_Ahora el que salió de la cuidad fui yo y no sé cuando regrese… no me extrañes tanto._

Uy si…

Guardé mi celular y salí con los pies empezándome a doler por los zapatos altos.

-Olvídalo cariño, ve directo a la once-. Dijo Grace a mis espaldas. Giré y asentí con la cabeza, Grace me sonrió.

_¿Algún día haría algo digno de mi vida?_

Abrí la habitación, el tipo era rubio con ojos cafés, fornido… se podría decir que guapo.

-Déjate de rodeos y vamos directo al sexo ¿Si?-. Dijo. Fruncí el ceño y cerré la puerta… ¿Qué podía protestar? Era mi trabajo.

El tipo se acercó a mí.

-¿Vallery?-. Asentí con la cabeza-. John-. Dijo y puso sus manos en lo más bajo de mi espalda, casi tocando mi trasero.

Me besó de manera violenta… no besaba mal, digo yo. Puse mis manos en su pecho y me convertí en Vallery… Puso sus manos en mi rasero y lo empezó a manosear… caminamos hasta quedar con John encima de mí en la cama.

Pasó su mano por mi pierna, subió y subió hasta mi pecho… Gemí y me coloqué encima de él sin sacar a Edward de mi pensamiento.

Volvió aponer sus manos en mi trasero y yo pasé una mía por su "parte". Dejó de besarme y me desnudó.

Puso su cabeza entre mis piernas… cada vez me sentía peor.

Se desnudó él también… me tomó el pelo y puso mi cara frente a su miembro… hice mi trabajo.

Puso sus labios en los míos y se puso encima de mí. Me agarró los pechos y me hizo sentarme encima de él para luego penetrarme.

La habitación se llenó de gemidos de ambos hasta que las dos horas pasaron.

Mi dinero se fue a mi ropa interior. Y salí de la habitación intentando poner mi cabello en orden.

-Vallery-. Me llamaron… al de la recepción.

-¿Si?

-En la nueve… es el mismo chico de siempre… es muy guapo y siempre te pide a ti-. Contó.

-Lo siento… pero no puedo… tengo otro asunto-. Me negué… no podía ver a Edward después de haberme revolcado con alguien.

Me fui corriendo y fui al tubo… con un nudo cerrando mi garganta. Odiaba esto, pero no quería acabar en la calle.

Sintiéndome como una basura, caminé hasta llegar con Emmett.

-¿Estás bien?-. Me preguntó cuando me vio entrar, tal vez por la cara que traía.

-Si… cansada-. Mentí… últimamente había mejorado mucho mis habilidades para eso.

-Bueno pues, vámonos-. Salió y caminó mi lado por las calles oscuras.

-Te ves mal-. Dijo y se puso frente a m, luego dobló las rodillas un poco. Estaba muy cansada y me sentía mal.

-¿De verdad?-. Pregunté emocionada. Emmett giró un poco la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Tomé aire y brinqué a su espalda.

Recargué mi cabeza en la suya mientras caminábamos a mi departamento.

-Entonces, ¿Cortaste con Mike?

-Estuve apunto, pero salió de la cuidad y quiero decírselo en persona aunque acabe muerta.

-Bella, ya te dije que eso no va a pasar, es más, yo voy a estar ahí con tigo en caso de que ese maldito quiera tocarte.

-Gracias-. Dije sincera. Sabía que la malformación Mike no podía contra fenómeno Emmett.

-¿Y Edward y tú?

-Bien, gracias-. Dije y sonreí.

-¡Oh vamos, Bella! ¿No me vas a contar?

-Nos besamos-. Dije directa. Emmett se detuvo, se quedó en silencio y soltó una risita.

-¿De verdad? Wow, eso es muy bueno.

-Lo se…-. Empecé a hablar como loco y a contarle a mi mejor amigo todo lo que había pasado ese día hasta que llegamos a mi departamento. Fue un alivio que el ascensor ya sirviera.

-Bueno, me voy, estoy realmente cansado después de haber cargado a mi animalito-. Dijo Emmett y rió un poco de su mal chiste, yo le eché una mirada asesina.

-También te quiero-. Dije y entré.

-Adiós-. Dijo y se fue.

Eché una ojeada con esperanza… Edward estaba viendo el televisor. Sin pedirme permiso, mi cuerpo se empezó a mover solo… Abrí la puerta de mi departamento la cerrar y caminé a la Edward... ni siquiera toqué. Abrí la puerta y me lancé a chocar sus labios con los míos. Me senté encima de él con una rodilla a cada lado de su cadera como alguna vez lo hice siendo Vallery pero esta vez con ninguna intención de tener sexo con él.

-¿Y eso?-. Dijo cuando me separé.

-Te extrañaba-. Admití y bajé la vista, luego me senté como una persona decente a su lado, me rodeó con el brazo.

-Yo, como no tienes una idea-. Dijo en mi oído. Sonreí y recargué mi cabeza en su hombro.


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews!

Capítulo 10

**Bella POV**

Desperté de la misma manera que la mañana anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior, y la anterior… con el hombre que amaba a mi lado.

Abrió los ojos y me sonrió.

-Buenos días, hermosa-. Saludó e hizo que me sonrojara.

-Bueno días-. Dije y me empecé a estirar como bicho raro-. Hoy no trabajo-. Avisé. Edward sonrió.

-Iremos a algún club-. Bailar, alcohol, tratar con gente pesada. Edward notó mi cara de horror-. -Vas a estar con migo-. Susurró en mi oído y casi me derrito.

-Eso es chantaje-. Dije

-Claro que no… te informaba-. Defendió.

-Está bien, está bien-. Acepté-. Iremos a algún club-. Dije rodeando los ojos. Edward puso sus labios en los míos antes de que me arrepintiera.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a la cocina con Edward detrás de mí.

-Iré a mi departamento por ropa-. Avisé mientras ponía la cafetera a trabajar.

-Acerca de eso… vino Santa-. Dijo Edward y vio al piso.

-¿Santa? Me dejó de visitar hace como quince años-. Dije y fruncí el ceño-. Y falta mucho para Navidad.

-La adelante y bueno ahí en el sillón hay un… unas cuantas bolsas para ti-. Caminé un poco para ver el sillón, estaba lleno de bolsas… y de marcas muy caras, quería morirme de vergüenza.

-¡Edward!-. Me quejé. Se pegó a mí por atrás y besó mi mejilla.

-Un simple gracias es suficiente-. Se quejó el.

-Gracias… muchas gracias-. Dije y besé su mejilla-. En ese caso-. ME solté de su abrazo y escogí varias prendas de las que había ahí… unos jeans, unas botas, y un suéter gris.

-Le pedí a una amiga que comprara eso para ti-. Dijo señalando la bolsa de la tienda de ropa interior. Solté una risita y me sonrojé un poco. Tomo unos calzones y un sostén.

Me metí al baño de Edward y me di una ducha, salí y me vestí. Medio ordené mi pelo y salí del baño. Edward estaba también bañado.

-Fui a tu departamento, espero no te moleste-. Se disculpó.

-Perdón por el desorden-. Dije y bajé la cara. Edward soltó una risita.

-¿Desorden? Mejor digamos arte-. Se acercó y besó mi mejilla-. Vamos a desayunar-. Sugirió, vio el reloj-. Bueno, a comer-. Corrigió.

-Solo si me dejas pagar a mí hoy-. Dije… todos los días habíamos ido a restaurantes caros y nunca me dejó pagar. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza-. Es enserio-. Dije, sabía que cuando hacía eso… no me dejaría pagar.

-Pagarás tú-. Dijo y me abrazó por atrás de la cintura para caminar juntos por el pasillo, al ascensor y al estacionamiento.

-¿Qué se te antoja?-. Preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Solté una risita.

-Lo que sea-. Volvimos a decir al mismo tiempo. Edward y yo reímos.

-Bien… ¿Te parece… Olive´s Garden?-. Pregunté, ahí la comida era deliciosa.

-Claro-. Dijo Edward y manejó (como siempre) a la velocidad de la luz.

Nos sentamos y comimos tranquilamente.

Regresamos al departamento de Edward.

-Le dije a Emmett que venga con nosotros-. Dijo Edward-. Va a llevar a su Rosalie-. Avisó. Sonreí, por fin conocería a mi cuñada.

-Eso es genial-. Dije y entré al departamento, empecé a agarrar las bolsas-. ¿Puedo irlas a guardar?-. Pregunté. Edward me las quitó y fue a su habitación.

-Mientras sigas viviendo aquí, que espero que sea por siempre, deja tu ropa aquí-. Sacó las prendas y las empezó a doblar. Lo ayudé.

-Gracias-. Dije cuando acabamos y puse mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Edward puso los suyos por mi cintura y me besó.

-No agradezcas-. Pidió cuando nos separamos.

-El que debe de agradecer aquí soy-. Alcé las cejas-. Gracias por iluminar mi vida-. Sonreí y me apresure en poner mis labios en los suyos-. De verdad Bella, eres el sol de mi mundo.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Yo, Bella Swan, soy la mujer que ilumina el mundo de Edward Cullen, el hombre más fantástico de la Tierra. ¡Que orgullo!

-No hay de qué-. Dije modesta. Edward soltó una risita.

-¿No quieres empezar a arreglarte?-. Preguntó Edward.

-¿Tan pronto?-. Dije alzando la cabeza y con el ceño fruncido, pero sin soltar a Edward.

-Son las ocho y media, le dije a Emmett que nos veíamos ahí a las nueve.

Emmett si era puntual, verdaderamente y yo… bueno no me llevaba nada bien con la puntualidad.

-Dios mío-. Dije y me solté de Edward-. ¿Qué me pongo?-. Rogué por un consejo. Edward soltó una risita y tranquilamente abrió el closet. Sacó un vestido color azul fuerte con un tirante grueso y e otro delgado que hacían camino por todo el cuerpo.

-Esto-. Señaló y me lo dio en la mano-. Ahí hay zapatos.

-Edward… eres increíble-. Agradecí.

-Lo sé-. La modestia en estos tiempos… puse los ojos en blanco y me metí al enorme y bien decorado baño.

-Bella, junto al mueble del lavamanos, mi amiga me advirtió que los ibas a necesitar-. Dijo Edward mientras yo batallaba con le vestido.

Me agaché un poco y me encontré con una bolsa de cosméticos.

-Debes de presentarme a tu amiga-. Pedí y escuche la voz de Edward desde afuera. Me acomodé el vestido y saqué la bolsa. Hice arte en mis ojos como Grace me había enseñado, solo que no con mucho maquillaje para no verme como en el trabajo. Delineé mis ojos con una línea marcada por arriba y una delgada por abajo. Tomé el lápiz iluminador plateado y lo difuminé un poco por arriba de la línea negra, luego un poco de sombra azul claro difuminada y hasta arriba un azul fuerte de tono muy parecido al vestido… lo que Grace me enseñó que eran "smoothy eyes".

Un poco de polvo por aquí y por allá y me puse los enormes tacones que Edward me hizo el favor de comprarme. Me acomodé el pelo.

Me di una última ojeada en el espejo, suspiré y salí.

Edward usaba una camisa y unos pantalones negros… su cabello estaba desordenado de una manera diferente pero igual de sexy que a diario.

Giró para verme y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado maquillaje? ¿Me veo gorda? Ir…

-No, no, no-. Interrumpió Edward-. Dios mío, Bella estás preciosa.

Un rojo subió a mis mejillas.

-Gracias-. Susurré y alcé la cara para mostrarle una sonrisa.

-Bueno, vámonos-. Dijo y me tomó la mano, luego me dio algo más… una chaqueta que combinaba.

-Edward-. Me quejé sintiéndome demasiado alagada. Él solo sonrió y me rodeó con el brazo para luego darme un beso en la frente y dejarme como boba.

Y ahí estábamos…. Edward y una Bella que solo él había visto de camino a mi lugar favorito (sarcasmo), el antro.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie-Swahallen… gracias por el consuelo jaja… bueno aca el cap… Reviews con sugerencias por favor!

Capítulo 11

**Edward POV**

Respiré hondo intentando regular mi respiración y el hormigueo en mi estómago… Bella se veía increíblemente, hermosa… ¡¿Qué digo increíble? ¡¿Qué digo hermosa?... todos los adjetivos de ese tipo le quedaban chicos. No digo que de por sí no sea más que hermosa, es que esa noche y con algo tan ajustada… bueno…

Me estacioné por ahí y como el caballero que soy le abrí la puerta a la mujer más increíble del universo. Tomé su mano como medida de prevención para mantenerla viva y para sentirme completo.

Mi pierna vibró… saqué mi celular.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Contesté a Emmett. Lo único que escuché fue un zumbido en lugar de la voz de Emmett y la música que estaba altísima.

-No entendí nada-. Dije. Bella soltó una risita.

-ncenicnnaoaondpisnc ns c snckskcn cnin…

-Sabes que, olvídalo, te veo en la barra, ya estoy entrando-. Dije y colgué.

-¿Era Emmett?-. Preguntó Bella.

-Si, nos está esperando-. Avisé. Le sonreía Jack, el tipo enorme de la entrada.

-Edward, que gusto-. Dijo y me abrió la cadena-. Buenas noches señorita-. Le dijo a Bella cuando esta pasaba frente a él. Bella se sonrojó un poco y le dedicó una adorable sonrisa… me sentí celoso de que no fuera dedicada a mí.

Todas las miradas masculinas en Bella, iba a vomitar… Pasé mi brazo por la parte de atrás de su cintura en modo "es mía".

Emmett corrió hacia mí.

-Bella es linda… pero lo que tienes allí junto… uff amigo, suerte en la noche-. Me dijo al oído y me guiñó un ojo. Me carcajeé, Emmett frunció el ceño y le dedicó una sonrisa a Bella.

-Buenas noches, señorita-. Le dijo a Bella y le tendió la mano-. Soy Emmett, el mejor amigo de tu novio… ¿Tú eres?-. Dijo en tono demasiado amigable. Bella se tapó la boca y ahogó una risita.

-¡Emmett! -. Dijo y le dio un golpecito en el hombro. Emmett desapareció su sonrisa y sacó los ojos a un grado que jure que tendría que buscarlos en el piso si seguía así.

-¡Bella! Estás… Estás… ¡Wow!-. Dijo después de un rato.

-Gracias-. Dijo Bella-. ¿No venía Rosalie?

-Está en el baño-. Dijo Emmett y vio a todas partes-. Ahí viene-. Dijo con una sonrisa y levantó la mano. Una chica rubia y muy guapa (no como Bella, claro) se situó a su lado y le dio un pequeño beso. Emmett pasó su brazo por la cintura de ella.

-Bella, Edward, ella es Rosalie. Rosalie, ellos son Bella y Edward-. Dijo gritando por encima de la música.

-Bella es mi mejor amiga-. Le dijo a Rosalie. Ella sonrió.

-Mucho gusto-. Le dijo a Bella y luego me sonrió.

-Lo mismo digo-. Dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo. Solté una risita y besé su frente.

-Amigo, déjalas que se conozcan y acompáñame al baño-. Pidió Emmett. Suspiré y le di un beso rápido a Bella que me dejó en las nubes.

**Bella POV**

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-. Me dijo Rosalie al oído.

-Aja-. Dije. Caminamos a la barra. Estaba a punto de golpear a alguien, todo estaba lleno de gente y la música estaba demasiado alta. Rosalie pidió algo que no fui capaz de escuchar.

-Te ves estresada-. Me dijo y se sentó en una de esas sillas altas frente a la barra. Hice lo mismo.

-Demasiada gente-. Dije y me reí de mi misma. Rosalie también rio un poco.

-Lo sé… ¿Emmett habla de mí?-. Preguntó en tono de curiosidad. Bufé.

-¿Qué si habla de ti? Hablar es poco…-. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara-. ¿Supiste que se quería tatuar tu cara?-. Pregunté. Rosalie bufó y soltó una carcajada.

-¿Enserio? Iujjj que bueno que no lo hizo-. Dijo, reí con ella.

-Señoritas-. Dijo el tipo de la barra y puso frente a nosotras un vaso con un líquido azul que adentro tenía otro vaso pequeño con un líquido negro.

-Ordené por ti… te caerá perfecto para tu estrés-. Dijo y tomó el suyo.

-¿Qué es?-. Pregunté mientras Rosalie bebía.

-Se llama Perla Negra, es… no sé pero esta muy rico-. Empujó mi vaso hacia mí-. Anda, prueba-. Dijo. Subí y bajé los hombros, tomé el vaso y le di un sorbo. Saboreé el líquido y bajé le vaso.

-Exquisito-. Alabé. Rosalie me sonrió y puso su vaso frente a mí. Tomé el mío y le di un choquecito al de Rosalie. Le di un buen trago al perla derramando el líquido negro de el vaso y haciendo que se combinara con el azul… la combinación se volvió más rica y más adictiva.

Seguí bebiendo hasta el fondo.

-Otra por favor-. Pedí al mesero.

-Que sean dos-. Dijo Rosalie. Este asintió.

Repitamos la escena un par de veces… luego otra bebida… otro par… otra bebida… otro par… y los chicos seguían sin aparecer.

Soltamos una carcajada.

-Entonces… ¿Te caíste en un pastel?-. Le pregunté a Rosalie.

-¡Si! Fue tan humillante-. Contó y rió con migo. Alguien se puso a mi lado.

-Perdón un pequeño percance-. Dijo Emmett y se puso al lado de Rosalie.

-Emmett metió… Se metió donde no debía-. Explicó Edward y Emmett le echó una fría mirada.

Reí.

-Hay que bailar-. Dijo Rosalie y jaló a Emmett… dio dos pasos chuecos…

-Si-. Dije y Edward frunció el ceño. Empecé a caminar pero todo me dio vueltas y casi me mato. Unas manos me sujetaron por la cintura y otra vez la cara de Edward quedó muy cerca.

Lo besé pero me sentía con más necesidad de hacerlo…

Nos separamos y le sonreí de manera provocativa. Edward solo me miró como atontado y caminó detrás de mí…

-Señorita, su bebida-. Dijo el mesero que me la llevó a donde yo estaba. Estuve a punto de darle un trago, pero Edward me la arrebató y se lo dio él.

-Traiga otra-. Pedí… giré la cabeza… Edward ya había acabado con mi bebida-. Que sean dos-. Corregí. El tipo asintió y se fue.

Reí no se por qué y puse mis manos alrededor del cuello de Edward… las de él se situaron en mi cadera y nos movimos al compás…

…

-¡Jajajajjajaj! ¡¿Viste eso?-. Pregunté después de que Emmett se cayó, todos estábamos borrachos. Edward se carcajeó con migo.

-¿Te parece si volvemos a tu casa antes de que me pase lo mismo?-. Sugerí. Edward asintió aún riendo y caminamos de vuelta al auto… al camino se me hizo corto pero todo seguía girando.

Edward cerró la puerta de su departamento detrás de él. Tenía una necesidad enorme de tener su cuerpo pegado al mío… me aventé sobre él y lo besé apasionadamente.

-Estas ebria-. Dijo medio separando sus labios y sonriendo, luego apresó uno de mis labios entre los suyos.

-¿Y tú no?-. Pregunté cuando mis manos tomaron vida propia y frenéticas empezaron a desabrochar la camisa de Edward. Él me empujaba a su habitación mientras yo seguía con sus botones. Acabé con ellos y empujé la camisa de Edward a no sé donde. Me quité los zapatos usando mis pies giré y aventé a Edward a la cama. ME aventé sobre él poniendo mis piernas entre su cadera… Pegué sus labios con los míos… algo ardía y cosquilleaba en mi estómago y por mis mejillas y mi necesidad de tener a Edward más pegado a mí crecía y crecía…

Escuché los zapatos de Edward caer el piso y sus manos se pusieron en mis muslos… subió y las puso en mis pechos. Gemí y emocionada seguí… Era la primera vez que hacía esto bajo mi voluntad.

Volvió a bajar sus manos y las metió por mi corto vestido… Las puso en mi trasero y lo acarició… Mi corazón me estaba dejando sorda.

En un movimiento desapareció mi vestido… Me apresuré a quitarle el cinturón y da deshacerme de su pantalón… ahora él estaba encima de mí. Me acarició con ternura…

Era increíble… se sentía increíble estarme uniendo con un hombre por amor y no por dinero… se sentía increíble no ser obligada a hacerlo… se sentía increíble que fuera Edward.

Mis calzones desaparecieron al igual que mi sostén. Me encargué de desaparecer todas las prendas del cuerpo Edward.

-Pasó su mano por mi intimidad… Gemí y jadeé de placer. Volví a poner mi boca en la suya y pase mi mano por ahí… Ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos frenéticamente.

No se cómo ni cuando pero ahora estábamos levantados y con Edward explorando todo de mí. Acabe con mi espalda en la fría ventana… un escalofrío me recorrió… Edward tomó mis muslos y me cargó hasta que mis piernas quedaron rodeando su cadera.

Sentí la sensación más hermosa cuando nos unimos… ninguna obligación… no había dinero implicada… solo amor.

Me perdí en el vaivén de sus caderas y su parte acariciando la mía… Gemí y jadeé hasta que paró.

Recargué mi cabeza en su hombro e intenté controlar mi agitada respiración.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

**Bella POV**

Mi corazón latía demasiado fuere como para dejarme pensar con claridad.

Edward besó mi mejilla.

-Bella… Te amo-. Musitó en mi oído. Fue lo más sincero que escuché en mi vida. Una chispa de emoción y alegría me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Puse mis pies en el piso y abracé a Edward.

-Te amo, Edward-. Susurré en su oído. El primer TE AMO real que decía en mi vida. Claro, aparte de los que alguna vez le dije a mamá o a papá.

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Caminamos abrazados hasta la cama y me tiré envuelta en sábanas a su lado para después quedar dormida entre sus brazos.

Un ardor ocupó mi estómago… el peso de mi trabajo y ocultárselo a Edward.

Abrí los ojos y lo miré, seguía dormido. Con la mayor delicadeza que pude me levanté y me metí al baño. Me duché y aclaré la mayoría de mis pensamientos… Claro que la resaca no ayudaba mucho.

Salí y me puse unos pants luego me fui a la sala y encendí el televisor. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Edward se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con su brazo para luego besarme la mejilla y musitar un "buenos días" en mi oído.

-Bueno días-. Contesté mientras el ardor de mi estómago empeoraba-. Edward… Creo que hay algo que debes saber-. Dije. Si esto iba enserio, era justo que lo supiera.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Tragué el nudo en mi garganta y me levanté del sofá. Me paré enfrente de él y lo vi a los ojos. Los míos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas… era obvio que me dejaría cuando supiera la verdad.

-¿Todo bien?-. Me preguntó y se levanto para abrazarme.

-Edward...-. No quería andarme de rodeos-. Yo soy Vallery-. Lo dije directo y empecé a sollozar. Edward se separó un poco de mí y me vio a los ojos.

-Trabajo en eso… lo siento, lo siento mucho. Entiendo perfectamente si en este momento me sacas a patadas de aquí… Es solo que, no quería acabar en la calle y…-. Mis sollozos no me dejaron acabar. Estos aumentaron cuando vi al rostro de Edward oscurecer y su mirada perderse. Puso sus brazos a los costados y yo me llevé las manos a mi cara. No podía dejar de sollozar.

Esperé al momento que Edward me dijera "lárgate" sabiendo que iba a doler más de lo que pesaba.

En vez de eso, unas manos cálidas quitaron las mías de mi cara y unos ojos verdes miraron con ternura los míos.

-Bella, te amo, no me importa lo que seas… quiero que sepas que mientras estés con migo ya no tendrás que trabajar en eso… puedo darte todo lo que necesitas, mientras tú estés con migo-. Me abrazó-. Tú eres todo lo que necesito yo-. Dijo en mi oído. Mis sollozos se calmaron al segundo y sonreí. No tenía duda alguna de que Edward me amaba.

-Edward yo… no sé que decir-. Dije limpiándome las lágrimas. Edward acunó mi cara entre sus manos y me besó dulcemente.

-No digas nada y solo quédate con migo-. Pidió. Ahora quería llorar de la felicidad.

En lo que siguió del día, Edward me obligó a llamar a Grace y renunciar… le conté todo lo de mi vida, incluido lo de Mike…

-Bella, tengo que trabajar-. Me dijo Edward al oído en la tarde mientras veíamos una película.

-Iré a mi departamento a traer lo que me falta-. Dije emocionada y sonreí cuando Edward lo hizo.

-Eso es perfecto, espera aquí y te acompaño -. Dijo, trajo sus cosa y salimos abrí la puerta y la medio cerré.

-Anda… se te va a hacer tarde-. Le dije sacando solo la cabeza, él sonrió y me besó.

-Te amo… no lo olvides-. Dijo y se fue. Cerré la puerta y me recargué sonriéndole al piso como una tonta.

-Bella-. Dijo alguien detrás de mí. Brinqué y giré para ver a la figura que me veía fijamente desde el sofá.

REVIEWS!


	13. Chapter 13

_Que creen que haya pasado con Bella? … bueno aquí les dejo una idea._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo! Besos Vann _

Capítulo 13

**Emmett POV**

Bella y Edward… intentaba apegarme a la idea. Era tan ¿Emocionante? Me desconocí por un momento.

-¿En qué piensas?-. Preguntó Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Sabes que en ti… y en Bella… y en Edward… y en el novio de Bella, bueno el ex novio de Bella-. Suspiré y agité la cabeza en un intento de aclarar mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué tiene el ex novio de Bella?

-Emmm… es una muy larga historia y bueno mejor… el problema es que... lo demandé mientras él estaba fuera de l cuidad. Rosalie frunció el ceño-. Mike… él, la…-. Mi celular empezó a sonar interrumpiendo mi historia. Era Bella.

-¿Bella?

-¡Emmett! ¡Por favor!-. Estaba sollozando. Atrás de ella se escuchó como alguien golpeaba fuertemente la puerta-. ¡Ven…!-. Bella gritó.

-¡¿Con quién hablas perra?-. Gritó alguien y colgaron el celular.

-¿Bella? ¿Bella?-. Me empecé a preocupar. Palidecí.

-¿Todo bien?-. Me preguntó Rosalie.

-No… Bella, ella, creo que la metí en un problema ¡maldita sea!-. Dije alterado.

-¡Vámonos!-. Dijo Rosalie. Corrimos a su auto y avanzamos. El maldito tráfico fue un problema para mí.

-Tengo que…-. Dije y miré a Rosalie... compartía mi frustración. Asintió. Bajé del auto y me eché a correr como nunca lo hice. Tardé unos minutos. El maldito ascensor volvió a fallar así que fui por las escaleras… se me ocurrió pedir apoyo.

Toqué la puerta como desesperado. Edward no abría.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Dijo detrás de mí. Acababa de salir de las escaleras.

-Bella…-. No pude acabar. El rostro de Edward palideció como el mío. Corrí y toqué la puerta, nadie abrió… escuché algo romperse dentro del departamento. En un arranque de pánico tiré la puerta.

Vi al piso… un charco de sangre enorme estaba en el piso. Edward corrió, yo solo lo seguí con la mirada. Bella estaba tirada en el piso… llena de golpes… con los ojos cerrados… y todo por mi maldita culpa. Escuché un ruido en el baño. Di zancadas hasta llegar. También tiré la puerta. Mike puso cara de espanto. Se estaba lavando las manos. Sus nudillos estaban destrozados.

Me segué por la furia y mi puño corrió a su deforme cara.

Cayó al piso en un golpe. Me puse sobre él y descargué mi rabia… lo golpeé una y otra vez hasta que pareció un monstruo y cuando mis nudillos empezaban a sufrir.

Respiré profundo.

Alguien detrás de mí me tomó por los hombros y me levantó. Un maldito policía… los paramédicos ayudaban a Edward con Bella y otro fue por Mike…

Después de horas encerrado en una celda, un policía abrió la reja.

-Pagaron tu fianza, puedes irte-. Dijo. Caminé lentamente. Rosalie me veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Casi matas a alguien.

-Perdón… y muchas gracias-. Rosalie suspiró y se lanzó a su lugar… mis brazos. Su aroma inundó mi nariz y me dejó mareado… ¡Qué mujer! Dejé un beso en su mejilla.

Salimos tomados de la mano, ambos rezando por que ella estuviera bien.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola! Bueno… primero que nada PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA! De verdad se me secó el cerebro y agradezco los reviews de verdad **

**Mis disculpas… a demás la escuela te absorbe y eso no esta nada cool ¬¬ **

**ESPERO REVIEWS Y GRACIAS A LAS QUE PASRON POR AQUÍ Y ME DEJARON ALGO **

Capítulo 14

_Edward POV_

Fui impaciente de un lado a otro de la sala de esperas en el hospital… seis horas pasaron y yo seguía sin saber nada de Bella.

Me senté en un sillón, rendido.

-Edward-. Dijo una voz grave. Alce la cabeza, Emmett venía de la mano de Rosalie. Me levanté.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Pregunté.

-Bueno. Siéntate-. Fruncí el ceño y obedecí. Emmett soltó la mano de Rosalie y la miró nervioso para luego sentarse a mi lado-. Bella tenía algo así como un novio…. Mike. Él… bueno… él la golpeaba. Bella no lo quería dejar hasta que te conoció. Cuando lo suyo pasó, Mike estaba fuera de la cuidad y Bella quería acabarlo en persona pero yo… bueno…. Yo… Ti n nda-. Dijo viendo al piso y en un susurro.

-Emmett, por favor-. Dije con un revoltijo de decepción, rabia, preocupación y mucho más acumulada en el estómago.

-Lo demandé. Bella me habló desesperada y bueno lo demás… ya lo viste-. Dijo con la tristeza reflejada tanto en la mirada como en la voz. Tragué en seco… no sabía que hacer o pensar. _Edward, Bella lo iba a dejar… y casi la matan por eso. Y ¿la vas a dejar? CLARO QUE NO._

-Sr. Cullen-. Dijo una voz. Me levanté y el aire pareció desaparecer de mis pulmones.

-¿Si?-. Dije medio consciente.

-La Srita. Swan…

-¡¿Cómo está?-. Casi grité interrumpiendo al médico.

-¡Cállate!-. Ordenó Emmett.

-Lo siento-. Dije-. Continúe-. Le pedí al médico.

-Si bueno ella… La situación es esta: Tiene dos costillas rotas, los demás golpes son menores pero el de la cabeza, le provocó un derrame y está muy mal.

-¿Qué tan mal?-. Preguntó Rosalie, que se había unido a nosotros.

-Seis fracturas en el cráneo-. Dijo el médico. Tuve que sentarme, estuve a punto de perder el equilibrio y desmayarme. Lo peor del caso, es que como no era el hospital donde yo trabajaba, no me dejaban hacer nada y sabía perfectamente lo malo que eran seis fracturas en el cráneo.

-¿Hay algún derrame?-. Pregunté casi sin aliento.

-Si, pero casi insignificante, pudimos resolver eso.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-. Preguntó Emmett.

-Esperar-. Dijo el médico.

-¿A qué?

-A que muera o a que mejore-. Dije inexpresivo. Emmett se puso pálido y tuvo que sentarse a mi lado antes de desvanecerse. Rosalie se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-¿Podemos verla?-. Pregunté.

-Si pero… está en coma.

-¡¿Coma?-. Gritó Emmett.

-Inducido-. Explicó.

-Ah. Gracias-. El doctor se fue y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio-. Le avisaré a Charlie y a Renée-. Bella me contó de sus padres.

-Está bien-. Dije. Emmett besó la frente de Rosalie y se levantó y desapareció de mi vista.

-¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿O de tomar? ¿Edward te sientes bien? Te ves pálido-. Dijo Rosalie.

-No me siento bien… no tengo hambre, muchas gracias-. Dije esforzándome por no sonar grosero.

-Está bien, iré a ver a Emmett-. Dijo y se fue. Suspiré y con piernas temblorosas me levanté y caminé al circulito con la persona que atiende adentro del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes-. Saludé. La morena que ordenaba los papeles me miró y luego me sonrió.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Quisiera saber… ¿Dónde se encuentra Bella Swan?-. Buscó en la computadora.

-En terapia intensiva. Siga ese pasillo y de vuelta a la derecha y luego al fondo-. Me dijo señalando en dirección al pasillo-. Solo familiares. ¿Qué es usted de ella?

-Soy su esposo-. Dije. La morena puso cara de decepción.

-Oh, bueno, en ese caso vaya a donde le dije-. Me dedicó otra sonrisa.

-Gracias-. Dije inexpresivo y caminé a paso rápido. Giré a la derecha y llegué a otras puertas de cristal que se abrieron cuando el sensor me detecto.

-Buenas tardes-. Saludó el de la recepción de Terapia Intensiva-. ¿Buscaba a alguien?

-Quiero saber donde esta Bella Swan.

-Oh… En la doce-. Caminé rápido y me detuve frente a la puerta de cristal borroso con el número doce en números rojos. La mano me tembló y la puse sobre la manija. Tragué en seco y bajé la perilla lentamente.

REVIWS! MIENTTRAS MAS REVIES MAS RAPIDO VOY A ACTUALIZAR ;)


	15. Chapter 15

_Bueno, aquí un lemmon dce Emmett y Rosalie ;) Gracias por leer y por los reviews… repito: MIENTRAS MAS REVIEWS, MAS RÁPIDO ACTUALIZO._

_Besos, Vane _

Capítulo 15

**Edward POV**

Suspiré y me apresuré a abrir la puerta. El beep de la máquina parecía estar a un volumen muy alto y Bella…

Estaba en la cama, con el subir y bajar de su pecho apenas visible, la cabeza envuelta en vendas , los ojos cerrados, el izquierdo en una pelota morada, las mejillas llenas de moretones, el labio abierto. Sus brazos tenían moretones también.

Me hinqué a su lado y entrelacé nuestras manos, recargué mi cabeza en la cama y no se por qué pero me quedé dormido.

Desperté una hora después con el cuello torcido y sin haberla soltado. Me levanté y besó con cuidado su frente… sentí mi mundo a punto de derrumbarse.

Salí con un nudo en la garganta y me encontré a Emmett en el mismo sofá, este se levantó cuando me vio.

-¿Y Rosalie?

-Le dije que debía descansar, volverá mañana en la mañana. ¿Cómo está Bella?, hace un rato el doctor dijo que al parecer se pondrá bien-. Dijo con tono de esperanza.

-Eso espero-. Dije y suspiré.

-Los padres de Bella llegan en unas horas, están histéricos-. Dijo negando con la cabeza y palmeando mi hombro.

-Perfectamente comprensible-. Dije-. Si quieres ve a dormir, yo me quedo.

-Fui el causante de todo esto, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es quedarme-. Dijo triste.

-Emmett, hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, en lo que debes de pensar es en como terminarlo. ¿Tienes un buen abogado?

-No soy tan estúpido, claro que lo tengo, Jasper Hale, el hermano de Rosalie. Es un maldito genio.

-Eso espero, lo único que quiero es refundir al estúpido de Mike en la cárcel-. Dije apretando los dientes, ese maldito las pagaría.

-Créeme que yo también.

-Maldito bastardo-. Dije. Emmett bostezó-. De verdad, yo me quedaré, vete a casa o mi departamento.

-No iré a ningún lado-. Giró la cabeza-. Más que al sofá-. Dijo y se acurrucó como un niño pequeño en el sofá.

-Iré a pedirte una manta-. Dije no sin antes rodar los ojos. Caminé, la morena ya se había ido y en su lugar había un hombre clavo, obeso de ojos muy pequeños.

-Buenas noches-. Saludé.

-Adivino, ¿Quiere unas mantas?-. Dijo en tono aburrido y suspiró.

-Emm… si, por favor-. Dije confundido.

-Como diga-. Dijo en tono aburrido otra vez y volvió a suspirar. Se levantó de una manera que me hizo sentirme con sueño y se fue a no se donde. Regresó después de un rato.

-Amigo, como te ves terrible-. Dijo remarcando el adjetivo. Alcé las cejas-. Les conseguí una habitación. Vayan a la ciento ocho, está por allá-. Siguió hablando en tono aburrido y señaló a la izquierda.

-Emmm… ¿Gracias?-. Me dolió repetir la expresión de Bella.

-Ni lo menciones-. Me fui y desperté a Emmett.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo de mal modo.

-Ven-. Le dije. Se levantó y se tambaleó detrás de mí al cuarto 108. Abrí la puerta, había un sofá amplio y la cama de hospital. Subí y bajé los hombros. Emmett fue como zombie al sofá y yo a la cama. Me quité los zapatos y me cubrí con la sábana, después caí en profundo sueño.

**Emmett POV**

Una vibración en mi trasero me despertó. Abrí solo un ojo y casi se me incinera por la cantidad de luz que había en la habitación. Abrí los dos lentamente y manoseé mi trasero en busca de la vibración. Saqué mi celular del bolsillo y contesté.

-Hola, amor-. Saludé a Rosalie.

-Hola, cariño-. Dijo-. Estoy en el hospital, ¿En dónde te metiste?

-En una habitación, en la ciento ocho…

-Voy para allá-. Me interrumpió y me colgó. Al minuto alguien tocó la puerta y Rose entró sin esperar a un "pase". Se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó, luego me acarició la mejilla.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Mal… Me siento culpable-. Dije y pasé mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Aw, cariño, ella va a estar bien, ya verás-. Dijo. Besé su mejilla y seguí un camino de besos suaves hasta su boca. Rosalie puso su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome sentir… realmente caliente.

Pasó su muslo por encima de mis piernas y me lo brinqué… mis manos exploraron su trasero con más urgencia que otras veces. Sus manos se quitaron de mis mejillas para ir a su blusa. Se separó de mis labios y se quitó al chaqueta, le ayudé a quitarse al blusa y mi mano corrió a uno de sus senos, la otra a su intimidad. Subió s u abdomen y se metió por dentro del pantalón… Me excité aún más cuando sentí lo mojada que estaba. Me apresuré a bajarme el pantalón con mi amigo muy duro y levantado. Me puse sobre ella y le bajé los pantalones.

La penetré y un gemido salió de su boca. Se separó de mis labios apretando los ojos y con la boca abierta, puso la cabeza para atrás y yo empecé un vaivén con mis caderas en busca de placer.

Una mano fue a su trasero y la otra su intimidad… Seguí volviéndome loco… mi espalda hormigueaba y mis mejillas y orejas ardían… Luego me cegué por la pasión y acabé en la boca de Rosalie… La habitación se llenó de jadeos y alborotadas respiraciones. Me quité de encima de ella y me subí los pantalones, ella se vistió y se peinó un poco. La besé otra vez.

-Eres muy hermosa-. Le dije ella me sonrió, nos levantamos, le tomé la mano y salimos para enfrentar un día lleno de hospital y líos legales.


	16. Nota de Autora

Hola! Bueno subo esto para ofrecerles una gran disculpa! Mi Microsoft Word, que es donde escribo, no se que le pasó pero no puedo subir o abrir nada de esta historia espero comprendan y les prometo el siguiente capítulo para la próxima semana MIL DISCULPAS! Espero comprendan y gracias por leer y por la paciencia Besos Vann


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola! Bueno una gran disculpa me tardé demasiado pero mi vida ha sido un completo desorden: Mi Microsoft no funcionaba y mi internet tampoco además me fui de viaje y la lista de mí se rompió una pierna y fue un problema regresar D: Pero les ofrezco una disculpa enorme y gracias por seguir leyendo **_

Capítulo 16

**Edward POV**

Miré nervioso al piso y apreté la boca por que no sabía que iba a salir de ella: si una carcajada o un gemido.

_ ¿Le digo? ¿No le digo? ¿Les digo? ¿No les digo?_ –Pensé-. _No… mejor no_

-¿Algo nuevo?-. Dijo Emmett cuando salió de la nada tomado de la mano con Rosalie. Brinqué un poco, no me lo esperaba-. Que rayos… ¿Todo bien?-. Preguntó. No puede aguantar pero me alegré de que fue una carcajada lo que salió de mi boca. Me volví a poner nervioso y alcé la cara. Rosalie me veía con el ceño fruncido y Emmett con clara confusión.

-Rosalie, mejor vamos a…

-¡Los vi en el acto!-. _Edward, ¡dijiste que no les ibas a decir!._ Me tapé la boca pero empecé a ahogarme de risa cuando los miré, Rosalie estaba más que roja y parecía que los ojos de Emmett se iban a salir de su lugar.

-Eres un…

-Disculpen…-. Dijo un hombre que se paró junto a Emmett. Me dejé de reír y todos posamos nuestra vista en el-. Perdón por interrumpirlos-. Dijo, yo solo pude fijarme en como se movía su denso bigote bajo su nariz-. ¿Tú eres Emmett?-. No me fijé en la reacción de este, no podía dejar de ver su maldito bigote.

-Si… ¿Tú eres Charlie?-. Okey, tenía que apartar mi vista del bigote.

-Así me dicen. Gracias por llamarme-. Dios mío, tenía a mi suegro enfrente y yo no fui el que lo llamó. ¿Eso fue malo?

Me paré de inmediato.

-Hola, soy E…

-Ah si, él es Edward, el novio de su hija-. La expresión de Charlie cambió a una mezcla de duda, sorpresa y enojo.

-¿No era Mike? ¿Entonces este fue el desgraciado que…?-. Dijo levantando el puño.

-No señor, fue al revés…-. Me apresuré a decir.

-Si, Mike fue el que bueno… y Edward bueno…-. Intervino Emmett pero prácticamente no dijo nada. Charlie y yo rodamos los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Juro que yo nunca lastimaría a Bella-. Le dije.

-Eso espero… ¿Cómo está?

-Viva-. Dijo Emmett. Ahora Charlie estaba preocupado.

-Lo que Emmett dijo es que está estable, los doctores dicen que va a estar bien-. Intervino Rosalie.

-¿La puedo ver?-. Preguntó Charlie.

-No lo creo-. Contesté-. Lo que pasa es que tiene una que otra fractura en el cráneo y eso se trata con cirugía y creo que no tardan en avisarnos de eso-. Expliqué.

-¿Eres doctor?

-Me falta medio semestre para graduarme.

-Ah-. Suspiró-. Pero, ¿Estará bien?

-Si-. Aseguré.

Nunca debí dejar que esto le pasara, no la hubiera dejado ir sola y… y… esto no hubiera pasado, Bella estaría bien.

-Bueno en otro tema, ¿qué pasó con Mike?-. Preguntó Charlie.

-Emmm bueno cuando llegamos casi lo mato pero ya había levantado una demanda contra él desde hace tiempo…-. Emmett se veía inspirado y le contó todo con detalles, solo que cambió la historia un poco: dijo que Mike era drogadicto y las drogas lo hacían el triple de fuerte y además no era de tamaño normal y Emmett luchó con él por horas hasta que lo dejó inconsciente mientras yo rescataba a Bella de un calabozo en su casa en las afueras de la ciudad después de haber peleado con un perro mutante.

Todos miramos a Emmett con el ceño fruncido un largo rato.

-Emmett ¿consumes drogas?-. Preguntó Charlie.

-no, él es así-. Dije y me dirigí a Charlie para contarle la historia real. Charlie solo me miraba y afirmó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Vaya… Mike tiene una celda en la cárcel asegurada-. Juró-. Yo me encargaré de eso.

Justo después llegó el doctor para decirnos lo de la cirugía y Charlie fue por algo de comer, pensé acompañarlos así que me levanté del sillón. Apenas di un paso y una mano me arrastró de vuelta. Rosalie puso sus manos en el respaldo del sillón para dejarme atrapado.

-Edward Cullen dime exactamente que fue lo que viste-. Exigió enojada y yo (si, díganme marica) le tenía miedo a Rosalie Hale.

-Yo… Bueno… em… -.

-Sin rodeos-. Bien, ahora le tenía más miedo que a mi madre.

-Emmett metiéndose hasta adentro y tu bueno… haciendo caras y gritando. Estaba gritando y por eso entré pero…

-¿Grité?-. Vio al piso y se llevó una mano a la boca-. Que humillante. ¿Eso es todo?

-Si, eso creo…

-Edward, si dices algo de lo que viste te juro que te vas a quedar sin nada que meterle a Bella-. Amenazó viéndome intensamente en los ojos que tuve que retroceder.

-Lo prometo, pero… todo mundo sabe que te acuestas con él-. Dije, mala idea.

-No todos.

-¿Quién quieres que no se entere?-. Pregunté. Rosalie por fin me quitó las manos de encima y se sentó a mi lado y suspiró.

-Mi familia… a ellos no les gusta Emmett. Mi papá me dijo que lo dejara o me iba a desconocer como hija y obviamente Emmett no me puede mantener… No quiero perder a mi familia, pero tampoco a Emmett, lo amo demasiado. Y bueno tú… Jasper Whitlock es mi medio hermano.

-¿Jasper es tu hermano?

-Fueron compañeros, por si no te acuerdas y claro que si lo ves le ibas a decir y… Maldita sea, ¿Sabes qué? Dile a quienes quieras ya estoy harta-. Ese era el momento en el que una persona desahogándose habla consigo misma y tú no entiendes nada-. Les… Si… Iré-. Maldiciendo se levantó y desapareció.

Yo me quedé ahí serio ¿Qué era tan difícil? Yo sin duda alguna dejaría todo por Bella, claro a menos que definitivamente vea que trata mal a mi familia, pero Emmett nunca trataba mal a nadie, si, era pesado y hacía bromas pero estaba seguro de que se comportaría con sus suegros, sin duda… pero entendí: mi familia a comparación con la de Rosalie no tenía complejos con la clase social, pero la de ella no parecía importarle nada más que el dinero.

Emmett no estaba en buena posición económica y estaba a punto de perder el pedazo de beca que tenía.

Llegó un doctor y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No estaba con más gente?

-Se tomaron un descanso, no creo que tarden-. Dije y me levanté.

-Que triste… está despierta y queríamos ver si los reconocía-. Uf, ese hombre acababa de hacer mi día.

-¿Bella está despierta?-. No pude evitar que mi voz temblara de la emoción.

-Emm ¿Isabella Swan?

-Si.

-Ah, si, si que lo esta, no ha dicho nada y bueno esperaba encontrarlos aquí para que la visitaran antes de la cirugía-. No me controlé y me empecé a mover como un niño chiquito rebotando de arriba abajo y sonriendo como idiota.

-¿Quiere verla?

-¡Si!-. Has mi voz se oyó infantil y el médico no me dejaba de ver feo.

-Si, por aquí-. Dijo y empezó a caminar.

-Yo sé donde está-. Dije y empecé a correr. Sonriendo, atravesé la puerta de cristal que se abrió a mi paso y me detuve en la puerta cerrada para agarrar compostura y no seguir rebotando.

Mandé un rápido mensaje a Emmett y temblé como cada vez que me iba a encontrar con ella.

**Oigan acepto sugerencia por que se em está secando la cabeza! Por favor ayuda! Y bueno sigo con lo de entre más reviews más rápido actualizaré ahora que no tengo nada que hacer. Gracias por leer! Besos Van **

**P.D: Alice V Greene traté de mandarte un PM para agradecerte lo reviews pero no me deja **

**Peor te lo agradezco mucho me haces muy feliz .**


	18. AVISO!

¡Hola chicos!

Bueno, pido una disculpa enorme, de verdad.

Aquí estoy después de un año y me gustaría saber… ¿Vale la pena que continúe la historia?

A los que me son fieles, les pido de corazón dejen reviews o alguna señal.

Gracias.


End file.
